


two is a crowd but three is a party

by onceuponaloonatic



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: ABO, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Pregnancy, Tzuyu is a ceo, but they do on my tumblr, i created a new ship :), if you like this please check out my tumblr, mina is a neurosurgeon, misatzu, sana is a model, so :), the other ships don't make much of an appearance here, they have kids hehe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 31,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25265833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponaloonatic/pseuds/onceuponaloonatic
Summary: a misatzu abo au. omega sana is married and mated to alphas mina and tzuyu and they are expecting their first child together.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana/Myoui Mina, Hirai Momo/Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon, Kim Dahyun/Son Chaeyoung
Comments: 2
Kudos: 106





	1. once upon a time

Sana nuzzled against Mina’s scent glands the minute Mina walked inside their apartment. Mina rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around her mate, kissing the side of her head as greeting. 

“Is Tzuyu home?” Mina asked. 

“She’s taking a shower. She just got back from the gym.” Sana muttered from Mina’s neck. 

“Is your heat coming up? Why are you so clingy?” Mina asked, attempting to push her wife off.

“I just want cuddles from my Mitang, I’ve been lonely all day.” Sana whined.

“Okay okay.” Mina attempted to put her work bag down and take her shoes off while Sana hung off of her. “Sana do you want me to just carry you or something?”

“You can carry me?” Sana asked.

“I have been working out with Tzuyu and you.” Mina rolled her eyes. “I can try it, if your going to just hang off of me it would be nice to carry you myself.” Mina bent down and picked Sana up bridal style. “Yeah your pretty light.” Sana smiled and buried her face further, scenting Mina with her rose and vanilla scent. Mina began to walk towards the bedroom, not letting Sana know how much she was struggling to carry her. 

“Your defiantly going into heat.” Mina rolled her eyes. “This is a new level of clingy even for you.” Sana just giggled at Mina’s statement.

“I have a surprise for you after dinner.” Sana changed the subject.

“Do you?” Mina asked with a giggle as Sana finally pulled away, her nose brushing a sensitive spot on Mina’s neck. “I’ll look forward to it then.” Mina nodded. “Are you cooking tonight?”

“Tzuyu-ya wanted to make something.” Sana nodded. “She seems a little homesick again, so I asked her if she wanted to make us Taiwanese food and she seemed really excited.” 

“That was a good idea.” Mina smiled as Sana pulled herself up enough to give her a peck on the lips. “Can I put you down long enough to change?” Mina asked.

“I suppose.” Sana giggled as Mina put her down on the bed. “Hey do you think I’ve gained any weight?” Sana asked. “I have been feeling a little bloated lately.”

“Sana you look beautiful, just like always. Your stomach looks fine baby.” Mina nodded, beginning to strip her clothes.

“But I think I’m gaining weight, I have been eating too many sweets.” Sana whined, rolling onto her stomach.

“That’s your job talking Satang, you look gorgeous, as always.” Mina rolled her eyes.

“Hey Mitang, even if I get super fat will you still love me?”

“What kind of a question is that?” Mina asked with a giggle, pulling on a hoodie and a pair of sweatpants. “Of course I’ll love you even if you get super fat. I don’t love you because of how skinny you are. I love you because you are my mate and your perfect, Tzuyu feels the same.”

“Huh.” Sana hummed. “I love you guys too.” Sana flashed Mina a big smile and had a look in her eyes Mina couldn’t quite place.

xx

Mina hummed as she finished washing the dishes, placing each dish on the drying rack as she worked. She didn’t hate dish duty like some people, it was actually enjoyable for her. Besides, after she was done she knew she was going to get wrapped up in one of Sana’s warm hugs for the rest of the night. Sana had been so happy lately, Mina liked it when Sana was happy. Before she looked so stressed, always coming home late and having bags under her eyes. Her recent time off had been doing her lots of good, Mina and Tzuyu both agreed on that. Her return to her normal sunshine personality recently had been a welcome changed. 

“Mitang hurry up.” Mina giggled at her wife’s whiny voice.

“I’m almost done Sana-chan.” Mina responded, washing the last plate and putting it away. Once she was done she left the kitchen and went to the living room, finding Sana laying with her head on Tzuyu’s lap as they watched a drama.

“Finally Mi-chan, come here.” Sana slowly sat up and opened her arms for Mina. Mina nodded and sat next to Sana, letting her wife latch onto her side like a leech.

“Your so clingy.” Mina rolled her eyes, but made no effort to push her off.

“She’s been extra clingy lately.” Tzuyu joined the conversation, taking a sip of her water slowly. “It’s exhausting."

“Your not serious Tzuyu-ya.” Sana pouted. “Anyway, I can finally give you guys your surprise!” Sana giggled. 

“Is this a blinds closed surprise?” Mina asked, eyeing the open blinds.

“Nope!” Sana giggled. “I’ll be right back, I left it in the bedroom.” Sana quickly left the room to go to their bedroom, a noticeable skip in her step. 

“What do you think it is?” Mina asked.

“Well whatever it is, it’s making her really happy.” Tzuyu sighed. “I hope that doesn’t change.” 

“I agree,” Mina hummed. “I went on another house tour today, the one we had bookmarked in the suburbs. It was okay, the location was a little hard to find though.”

“Hm… we still have some time until our anniversary. I just think it’s a good gift. We’ve lived here for too long, if we are going to start trying for a kid we need a bigger place.” Tzuyu thought aloud.

“I know you just want to get a dog, don’t use a kid as an excuse.” Mina laughed.

“I do want one though.” Tzuyu nodded. “I know I didn’t before, but for real. I want one now. If Dahyun and Chaeyoung can have a baby, I know we can do it to.”

“You should be telling Sana this. I’ve always known I wanted to have a kid at some point.” Mina laughed. “But it’s easier for us, she’s the one who has to go through all the pain.”

“I know, it will be hard to see her in so much pain. But it will be over and after we will have a kid, that’s pretty cool.” Tzuyu explained. 

“We need to make a deal that no matter who gets her pregnant we won’t care whose baby it biologically is.” Mina turned to Tzuyu. 

“Mina we’ve never cared about that before. If Jihyo has taught me anything, it’s that blood doesn’t make family.” Tzuyu nodded. 

“I agree, I couldn’t say it better.” Mina smiled, hearing Sana’s feet again on the floors again. Sana was giggling as she ran in with two present bags in tow. Sana put one on each of their laps before sitting in the middle of her two wives.

“Open them.” Sana looked like an excited puppy, practically bouncing in her seat. 

“Okay okay.” Mina laughed at her wife’s eagerness. Mina and Tzuyu both opened their gifts, slowly unwrapping two identical boxes. 

“Open them,” Sana prompted. Mina and Tzuyu both took the yellow bows of their boxes, opening them slowly. 

“Sana.” Mina gasped at the contents of the box, tears already filling her eyes. “Your-”

“Your pregnant.” Tzuyu finished, looking at the boxes in disbelief. She looked at her wife for the first time since opening her box, finding Sana looking back at her with all the love in the world. She wasn’t completely sure, but she thought maybe Sana’s normally calming rose and vanilla scent smelt a little bit different. 

“I found out a few days ago, my period didn’t come and at first I thought it was weird and then my heat was late so I took some tests and volla! but I wanted to wait until we were all at home to tell you guys.” Sana smiled, feeling Mina hugging her from behind and putting her hand on her stomach. “Do you guys… like it?”

“Sana… We love it.” Mina muttered. 

“Thank you Sana.” Tzuyu held Sana’s chin and gave her short kiss. “Thank you so much.” Sana felt her shoulder getting wet and she knew Mina was crying. 

“Mitang don’t cry.” Sana turned and hugged Mina.

“I’m just… I’m so happy.” Mina sobbed. “I love you so much.” Sana kissed Mina’s lips. 

“I love you too Mitang, and I love you as well Tzuyu-ya.” Sana giggled when she felt Tzuyu latch onto her back.

“We love you too.” 

xx

Sana was practically skipping into the hospital, Mina and Tzuyu holding both of her hands from keeping her from getting too excited.

“Sana you need to be careful you could hurt the baby.” Mina warned her wife, letting out a bit of her lavender scent and letting it overpower the omega.

“Yeah we all know how clumsy you are.” Tzuyu teased.

“Tzuyu-ya.” Sana whined. “Your so mean.” 

“She’s right you could trip.” Mina added. “We just want what’s best for the two of you.”

“Fine.” Sana pouted, slowing herself down. Once they were inside Mina left to get them checked in while Tzuyu and Sana fond a seat to wait. Mina returned with a bit of paperwork for Sana to begin filling out. Sana quickly answered the questions and lets Mina turn it in for her.

“I’m not going home with you guys, I have some stuff to do here before I can go home.” Mina informed the two.

“Okay, Doctor Myoui.” Sana giggled at herself.

“Speaking of work, I have a bit to do too but I don’t mind taking you home first Sana.” Tzuyu explained. 

“It’s a Saturday.” Sana whined. 

“You work on Saturdays all the time Unnie.” Tzuyu rolled her eyes.

“I haven’t lately. I don’t have any shoots coming up.” Sana nodded. “Actually my manger and I agreed not to take any until next year. I may not even renew my contract.”

“Are you sure you want to do that love?” Mina asked.

“I don’t know. Maybe I’ll just cut back a lot. I want to try being a stay at home mom.” Sana nodded. “I want to make cute lunches that take way too long to make and take the kid to sports practice and walk them to and from school every day and take them to the park whenever they want and all that cute mom stuff. It’s just a thought.”

“You can be whatever you want, I think it’s best for you to just cut back if you want to stay at home more.” Mina nodded. “It’s up to you though love, whatever makes you happy.”

“We can cross that bridge when we get there.” Sana nodded.

“Mrs. Myoui-Chou?” Sana perked up at the sound of her name, pulling both of her alphas with her to follow the nurse. Once they got there the nurse took Sana’s vitals and left with the promise of the doctor coming in soon.

“Mitang do you know when we can find out the gender?” Sana asked her wife. 

“I think anywhere from three to four months.” Mina explained. “That’s also when they will start releasing more scents.”

“Hm…” Sana hummed. “Babies all have the same scents until they are born right?” 

“Yeah, you aren’t going to smell much different but when your stressed your smell will be a lot more sour than it is right now.” Mina explained. “But really I’m not the person to ask this stuff. Ask the doctor when they come in.”

“Hm, okay!” Sana nodded. After a second the doctor came in after a short knock on the door. The doctor introduced herself and explained they were going to conduct a blood test and then move onto the first ultrasound.

“I’ll ask you some questions while I draw blood okay?” The doctor explained to Sana, who nodded. “Any history of genetic diseases?”

“No.” Sana answered, tightening her grip on Tzuyu’s hand when the needle went in.

“Good.” The doctor hummed. “Any spotting or pain?”

“Nope.” Sana nodded. 

“Excellent. When was your last period?”

“I would say about maybe two months ago. I have been very stressed lately so I didn’t think much about it being late at the time.” 

“Okay, I would recommend cutting out that stress especially later in your pregnancy. But you are a young omega with two lovely alphas to take care of you, I doubt there are going to be many complications in your pregnancy.” The doctor smiled. “Beta pregnancies and older pregnancies are what we worry about.”

“I didn’t know betas could get pregnant.” Tzuyu interjected.

“Some of them can. It’s usually dangerous though as their bodies aren’t like omegas. Physically I mean there isn’t much difference but omegas have child birth engrained into them, it’s a part of their hormones and it’s very natural for them. Betas that can get pregnant usually struggle conceiving and even if they can they find it harder to keep the baby than omegas, so from a medical perspective we try to discourage betas from getting pregnant.” The doctor explained. “Well, I’ll go send these to get analyzed and make sure there aren’t any abnormalities while I get the stuff for the ultrasound. Mom if you get on that chair for me, that would be great.” The doctor left the room and Sana climbed onto the chair and laid on her back. 

“What is it?” Mina asked, sensing a change in Sana’s expression.

“She called me mom.” Sana let out a huge smile. “I’m going to be someone’s mom.” 

“In a few months it won’t just be the three of us anymore.” Tzuyu commented.

“I can’t wait.” Mina smiled. Once the doctor came back in she applied the cool gel to Sana’s stomach and began rubbing the metal over the flat surface.

“Oh.” The doctor paused for a second. 

“What is it?” Mina asked, already going into panic mode.

“It’s nothing bad.” The doctor laughed. “It’s just, it’s not just one baby.”

“It’s twins?!” Sana asked excitedly. 

“Close, there’s three babies in there.” Mina nearly fainted and Tzuyu just sat in disbelief as Sana laughed at the state of her alphas. “Well from what I can tell there are two identical and one fraternal. It isn’t the most common form of triplets, but not the rarest. I would put at around eight weeks pregnant, and so I would put your due date around June 10th, but again with triplets it will likely be earlier than that.”

“So identical means there are the same and fraternal means they are different right?” Sana asked, the most unfazed by the discovery. 

“So the identical two were the same at one point, but they quickly split into two and yes they have the same dna, so they will be the same gender. The fraternal one is a completely different egg, so they are just like any other sibling, not the exact same but still related.” The doctor explained. “With triplets you need to be extra careful, you will likely get tired easier and I recommend not working at all until after the babies are born. Triplets are almost always born early usually anywhere from a month to two months early, and they are not easy to give birth to. But I’m going to emphasize bedrest and proper nutrition, I say that to all my patients but it’s extra important for you with triplets.” The doctor explained. “Congratulations, I’ll go check on your blood test results, do you want a print of your ultrasound?”

“Yes please, thank you.” Sana smiled at the doctor as she left the room. “You two good yet?”

“Three babies Sana! Three!” Mina sat up. “At once! How are we going to take care of three newborn babies at the same time?”

“We will figure it out Mitang.” Sana nodded. “Tzuyu-ya, are you okay?”

“I just- three is a lot.” Tzuyu sighed. “But I knew we were going to have at least two, so at least we are getting all of our kids at once and don’t have to deal with multiple pregnancies.”

“Yeah see that’s a plus.” Sana giggled. “They will always have two other people to play with, they will never be lonely.” 

“They will have to get used to sharing.” Mina sighed.

“They are already sharing my stomach, I’m sure they will learn pretty fast.” Sana giggled. “I’m really happy, I never expected to have triplets but now I’m getting excited. We can put them in matching outfits!”

“At least you already talked with you manger about taking a lot of time off. I think with triplets your going to have to take at least a year off.” Tzuyu sighed. “But I agree Sana, I’m happy too.” Tzuyu squeezed Sana’s hand. 

“I’m happy too.” Mina smiled, squeezing Sana’s other hand. “Just a little caught off guard.” 

xx

“Tzuyu?” Mina called her wife over. Tzuyu nodded and kissed the sleeping Sana’s head. Tzuyu slowly moved Sana’s face from her neck and moved Sana’s arms off her. Once Tzuyu was sure she was comfortable she joined Mina in the hallway, Mina shutting the bedroom door behind her. “So, triplets.”

“Guess we need to speed up our house search.” Tzuyu laughed. 

“About that, I think we should use this opportunity to talk a bit about the size.” Mina nodded. “I want them to each have their own room, I think it’s important for kids to have their own spaces. If we get a three bedroom two will have to share and one won’t, and I don’t think that’s fair. So we’re going to have to look for four bedrooms or more.”

“I personally wouldn’t mind spending a little extra on more, it’s not like we have any problems finically, and we can afford something bigger. I also want privacy, if not for us for Sana. You know how some of her fans are.” Tzuyu added.

“I agree. I also want to have a guest room. None of our families live anywhere near here, so I think we will need an extra room for them to stay in. Plus a large backyard would be nice in general. With three of them, we will want a place for them to run around that’s not inside. It will be easy to get overwhelmed, they are like puppies they need time to run around and get their energy out.”

“I think that’s a good idea.” Tzuyu nodded.

“We’re also going to need to keep Sana from doing too much. Triplets are going to make her more tired and fragile.”

“I agree, and knowing Sana she’s going to try and do everything she normally does.” 

xx

“Sana? You good?” Mina asked, finding her wife laying in bed with the blinds closed and with a bowl of popcorn resting on her slightly swollen midsection. 

“No I have three children sitting on my bladder making me have to pee like every five minutes and I’m constantly hungry but also nauseous and my feet and my back hurt.” Sana complained. “I’m only three months pregnant is it going to get worse?” Mina didn’t answer and Sana rolled her eyes at the silence. Mina could smell the stress in Sana’s scent, her normally sweet scent had mingled with something more sour. Mina immediately released calming scents to try and calm her mate down, Sana taking a deep breath and sighing.

“Tzuyu is working late tonight, but she promised to make time for your appointment.” Mina informed, laying next to Sana on the bed. “Do you want me to rub your feet?”

“Sure.” Sana sighed. “When do we have to leave?”

“Ten minutes, I’ll go grab you a change of clothes after I rub your feet.” Mina explained.

“Sure.” Sana yawned. “Can we get ice cream while we are out?”

“Of course love.” Mina smiled. “We’re going to celebrate, we are finding out the gender of those three children pushing on your bladder.”

“So much changed in one month. They really do grow so fast when there are three of them.” Sana sighed.

“Still happy about triplets?” Mina began rubbing her wives feet.

“Yes.” Sana sighed, rubbing her tummy and taking bite of popcorn. “I just could do without the pregnancy symptoms.”

“Well you are undeniably pregnant.” Mina laughed, Sana sighed when Mina reached a sore point in her foot. “Soon your feet and hands are going to get all swollen.”

“Don’t forget my boobs.”

“Sana!” Mina blushed. 

“What? I’m going to breastfeed them once they are born so it makes sense my boobs will get all swollen. But wait I can’t feed them all at the same time.”

“Tzuyu or I could hold the other one and try to quiet them down while they wait their turn.” Mina laughed and switched feet.

“God, imagine Tzuyu with a screaming baby.” Sana laughed.

“She handles it better than you think. She was good with Dahyun’s son when Dahyun had her hold him while he was crying.” Mina gently massages Sana’s feet, feeling how taught they were. “She’s strangely good with kids. Like you wouldn’t expect it, but she makes them love her.”

“I’ve noticed. She’s the same way with dogs.”

“Your right.” Mina laughed. “I’ll go get your clothes if you want to finish up your snack.”

“Alright.” Sana nodded and went back to eating her snack and closing her eyes, trying to fight back her headache and not focus on the pain in her back. 

xx

“So, are you three ready?” Mina was holding Sana’s left hand and Tzuyu was holding Sana’s right. It was their usual set up for ultrasound appointments, as those were the sides Tzuyu and Mina always took when they were doting on their omega. 

“So we’ll go with the identical ones first because they are going to be the same. So the identical two are both going to be girls. As for the fraternal one, it is also a girl. Congrats, three girls.”

“No boys? All girls?” Mina asked for clarity.

“Yup, three girls.” The doctor laughed. “I would say that’s pretty rare, congratulations again, I’ll get the print for you guys and then you will be set to go.”

“Three girls!” Sana giggled. “I’m going to have three daughters!”

“Jihyo Unnie is going to be sad, she bet it was going to be two boys and one girl.” Tzuyu laughed. 

“Nayeon Unnie bet on two girls and one boy.” Sana added. “So did Momo and Dahyunie.”

“Chaeyoung and Jeongyeon said the same thing as Jihyo, turns out they are all wrong.” Mina joined in the laughter. “Our kids defy all expectations. We thought there was only one and there are three, and now they are all girls.”

“At least they can share a room if they have to.” Sana smiled. “And it’s easier to buy clothes and stuff.”

“That’s true. But it may be harder to tell them apart.” Mina mentioned.

“It’s fine, we can assign each of them a color and tell them apart that way. Like girl A only wears pink and girl B only wear yellow and girl C only wears purple.” Tzuyu suggested. “We don’t have to use those exact suggestion, I was just listing an example.”

“That’s a good idea,” Mina nodded. “Color coating will make it easier to tell them apart, especially the identical ones.”

“We should start thinking of names now.” Sana informed. “They should all connect, because they are triplets you know? It will be cute.”

“If that’s what you want baby, let’s start researching them when we get home.”

xx

“Mitang where are you taking me?” Sana sighed as she pulled on the blindfold on her face. 

“It’s a surprise.” Mina rolled her eyes. “If you can see it’s not a surprise.”

“Well can we be at the surprise soon? I need to pee again.” Sana gripped.

“We’re almost there.” Tzuyu told Sana. “Just another minute.” Sana strained her ears when she heard the car window open and the sound of Tzuyu pressing buttons. Tzuyu rolled up the window and drove on, Sana hearing the sound of a gate closing behind them. When Tzuyu finally parked the car Mina helped Sana unbuckle her seatbelt over her six month baby bump. Mina then got out of the car and opened the door for Sana, helping her stand up and take a few steps forward.

“We’re here.” Mina announced, beginning to untie Sana’s blindfold. When Sana opened her eyes, they filled with tears. 

“Guys…” Sana trailed off. 

“Happy anniversary baby. Welcome home.” Tzuyu and Mina said at the same time. 

“We haven’t bought it yet, but we’ve been looking for months, and we think we finally found the perfect place for us and the girls.” Mina explained. “When we found out we were having triplets it narrowed our search a bit. We wanted each of the girls to have their own room in the future and we still wanted a guest room so we looked for five bedroom houses and found this one. Do you want to look around?” Sana nodded, sniffling to hold back tears.

“Babe don’t cry.” Tzuyu laughed at Sana’s reaction. “We haven’t even gone inside yet.”

“I know.” Sana sniffled. “I’m just so happy.”

“Come on, let’s go inside and check it out.” Mina smiled and offered her hand for Sana. 

“So you two have already seen the whole house?” Sana asked as Mina opened the door. 

“Yup, we’ve toured a lot fo houses lately, but this one seems like the best one. It’s a bit far from the city but it’s still close to wear Tzuyu and I work and there’s a subway stop within walking distance. Plus the schools nearby are amazing and it’s a gated house, so people won’t be able to come and bother us. There’s a pool in the backyard and the backyard is pretty big. There’s two home office spaces and a laundry room. There’s four bedrooms on the second floor and one on the first floor. The master bedroom is upstairs and the room we think would be a good nursery is upstairs too. The kitchen is brand new and there’s a park within walking distance along with sidewalks from when the girls want to learn how to ride bikes.” Mina explained as they walked into the house. “There’s spaces for three cars in in the garage, and the kitchen is all new appliances. I really like this place and Tzuyu does too, but we wanted to make sure you liked it too before we put a lease down.”

“I love it.” Sana muttered. 

“You haven’t seen it all yet.” Tzuyu laughed.

“I don’t need to.” Sana nodded, her hand on her swollen stomach. “This place feels right. The girls agree, they have been kicking me since we walked in.”

“Well then, I’ll call the realtor.” Tzuyu smiled. “Mina why don’t you show Sana the master bedroom?” Mina held Sana’s hand and showed her up the grand staircase. 

“Mitang.” Sana pulled Mina into a kiss. “Thank you.” 

“Happy anniversary baby.” Mina smiled, stealing another kiss from Sana and holding as close as she could. 

xx

They had almost completely settled into their new home, adjusting from living in a two bedroom apartment to a big home was no easy task but all of their furniture was set up and the rooms were all decorated to Sana’s liking. One May morning in their new house, things changed forever. 

The day had started normal. Sana needed help sitting up now so Mina or Tzuyu had to be at her side all the time. Both were already on paternity leave and were devoted to spending as much time with their eight month pregnant wife that they could. Sana wasn’t even capable of getting down the stairs anymore, with three almost fully grown babies in her stomach it was a miracle she could walk to the bathroom. That particular morning Sana had said she felt off so Mina had stayed with her while Tzuyu prepared them some breakfast. When Tzuyu was about to open the door with Sana’s yogurt parfait breakfast she heard a scream from the other side and quickly rushed in. The scream had come from Sana, and Mina looked just as confused as her.

“Baby?”

“I think I just had a contraction.” Sana shrieked. “I was surprised sorry.”

“Wait a contraction contraction?” Mina asked.

“Yeah a contraction contraction.” Sana nodded. “It’s fine guys, it could just be Braxton hicks again. We’ll just have to wait and see."

Throughout the day they watch movies in bed together and both Mina and Tzuyu can tell their wife is in more and more pain. She lets out little grunts every once and a while, spreading her legs a bit and holding tightly onto Tzuyu’s arm. Around five pm Sana’s water finally breaks, all three of them freaking out and Mina trying to figure out the best way to get Sana into the car and to the hospital. The whole car ride was chaotic, Sana’s pain had been intensified and she was practically screaming in the back while Tzuyu drove and Mina tried to quiet her down. When they get to the hospital the doctors give Sana some medicine for the pain and tell her she has a bit before she was ready to give birth. After a few hours of waiting and intensifying contractions the doctor decides it’s time for Sana to start pushing. Mina and Tzuyu agree to stay in the room with their wife as she goes through the intense pain. Sana is nearly sobbing as she get’s close to the first one coming out, but Mina and Tzuyu remind her it’s for their daughter. That in less than an hour they were going to be able to hold their three beautiful girls. Sana took a deep breath and pushed as hard as she could and when they heard a loud baby cry a wave of relief washes over them momentarily. Pain overtakes Sana quickly after and she beings the process once again, the second girl coming out ten minutes after her sister. Sana started sobbing again, decided she was in too much pain to continue. Mina and Tzuyu reassure her it’s almost over and finally fifteen minutes after the middle triplet the youngest announces her arrival in the world with a loud scream and crying. Sana waits in the bed, zoned out due to the pain as the doctors measure each of the girls and assess them for health conditions. They were only three weeks early, which they were told for triplets is actually quite late. 

“All three girls are perfectly healthy, the oldest is the biggest at five pounds five ounces and the middle child is five pounds three ounces, they are the identical two. The youngest is the smallest at four pounds nine ounces.” The doctor informs them. “The nurse will bring them over shortly. All of them have done well on their preliminary health inspection.” All three of them breathed a sigh of relief when they were told that. After a few minutes of waiting two nurses come over, hanging one baby over to Sana first.

“This one is the oldest.” The nurse tells her. The other nurse hand one to Mina and one to Tzuyu.

“You have the middle one.” The nurse told Mina, Tzuyu noting she had the youngest one. She was a bit smaller than her sisters, and her eyes were a bit of a different shape. Tzuyu looked into her eyes and her heart welled up in pride at the little mass in her arms. She was so tiny, so pure. She was mere minutes old. She was so innocent. Tzuyu wanted to protect her. 

Mina looked at the baby in her arms when she was handed to her. She had a little mole above her lip, and she was already asleep in Mina’s arms. Mina instantly fell in love with her. 

Sana, holding the oldest, noted she had a little mole under her right eye. Sana instantly knew who the identical two biologically belonged to. The moles weren’t the only thing giving them away. They both looked like Mina. Sana hadn’t seen the youngest much yet but looking at her in with Tzuyu in front of her she suspected she was biologically Tzuyu’s. Sana didn’t care much for the biological part, but it was interesting how obvious it was. 

“So do you have names for these three?” The nurse who had stuck around with them asked. 

“Yeah we do.” Mina informed. “Sana, do you want to do the honors?”

“This one is Saya.” Sana informed. “Mina has Sae.” Sana looked over at Mina, cradling the baby like her world. “And Tzuyu has Saki.” 

“Saya, Sae, and Saki. Those are beautiful names.” The nurse noted. “I’ll go get started on the paper work.”

“I still think we shouldn't have had all of them have Sa in their names.” Sana pouted.

“They have our last names, they should your name in them too baby.” Mina smiled.

“But now Satang and Sa-chan are confusing.” Sana pouted.

“You’ll always be our Satang and our Sa-chan, these three will have to get their own nicknames.” Tzuyu laughed. “Hi Saki.” Tzuyu told the baby, who was looking at her with wide eyes. “It’s nice to meet you.” Tzuyu offered the tiny baby her finger, which was huge in comparison to the little baby in her arms. Mina and Sana both smiled at the sight, holding each of the kids they were holding closer. “It’s nice to meet all three of you.”


	2. zero

“So which one is which?” Dahyun asked, practically bouncing in her spot, looking at the babies on the other side of the glass.

“Saya has a mole under eye, Sae has one above her lip, and Saki is smallest one with no moles on her face.” Mina explained. 

“How’s Sana?” Jihyo asked. 

“She’s been asleep for the past few minutes, the doctors say she is okay though and that being exhausted is normal. We can take the triplets home next week so long as they do okay on their health exams. So far though, all three have been perfectly healthy.” Tzuyu explained. “Sana will be ready to go home around then too. They want to keep her for a bit because she had triplets.”

“Makes sense, I had one kid and I couldn’t move for like three weeks.” Nayeon whined. “I can’t imagine having three at once.” 

“Just remember we can help you guys out whenever you need, you guys were so helpful when our kids were born, it’s time we return the favor.” Jihyo smiled at Tzuyu. 

“Of course Unnie.” Tzuyu nodded. “We were expecting them to come early, so we’ve been ready for them for the past few weeks.” 

“That’s good, I’m proud of you Tzuyu-ya.” Jihyo got on her tip toes to pat Tzuyu’s head.

“Thank you Unnie.” In the group Jihyo and Tzuyu had always had the most sisterly relationship. Jihyo had practically adopted the younger alpha when she joined their group, and she had always felt so protective of her. “I’m going to go back to Sana, Mina you’ll watch the triplets right?”

“Sure.” Mina smiled. “Sana will be mad if at least one of us isn’t with her when she wakes up.”

“Your right.” Tzuyu nodded. “It was nice seeing you guys.”

“Congrats Tzuyu. They are all beautiful.” Tzuyu smiled at Jihyo’s comment before making her way back to Sana’s room. Sana was laying on the bed, scrolling through something on her phone.

“Hi baby.” Tzuyu smiled as she came in.

“Hey Tzuyu-ya.” Sana hummed, attempted to sit up but not having enough strength. “Sorry, I’m still pretty weak.”

“It’s okay, don't push yourself,” Tzuyu sat next to Sana’s head and pulled it onto her lap. “Mina is showing the girls off to our friends.”

“Awe, are they still okay?”

“They are all sleeping.” Tzuyu explained.

“None of them look like me.” Sana pouted.

“They do too.” Tzuyu laughed. “Also we can’t really tell right now baby. They may look more like you in the future.”

“Maybe.” Sana yawned.

“Are you still tired?” Tzuyu asked. 

“A bit.” Sana nodded. “Hey did you text your parents?”

“I did, I sent the picture of the girls sleeping. My parents want to come see them once we take them home.”

“Sure, sounds good. Mine want to visit soon too.” Sana smiled, letting Tzuyu’s scent wrap around her. “We should do our parents one at a time though, I don’t want to get overwhelmed.” 

“Sure, that sounds like a good idea.” Tzuyu brought her hand to brush it through Sana’s hair. 

“Have you thought of Chinese names for the girls?”

“I’m letting my mom pick something.” Tzuyu nodded. “I really don’t mind them not having Chinese names. Saya, Sae, and Saki are still adorable names, I like them.”

“But Tzuyu your culture is important too. We don’t want you to feel overwhelmed. Mitang and I are both Japanese and we live in Korea. They have the least exposure to Tawianese culture as it is right now.” Sana sighed in contentment of Tzuyu stroking her hair. “But if your mom picks something that’s okay. Your mom has good choice in naming.” 

“I hope you know I’m just going to call them Saya, Sae, and Saki. The Chinese names are just a formality.”

“Sure.” Sana hummed. “Thank you Tzuyu.”

“For what?” Tzuyu asked. 

“For everything, I love you.”

“I love you too Sana.” 

xx

“Saya stop squirming.” Mina told the newborn in her arms. Saya, of course, ignored her and tried to make herself comfy in Mina’s hold. “Are the other two moving around this much?”

“Nope, I think Sae is even about to fall asleep again.” Sana giggled, holding her middle child close to her as she was pushed in a wheel chair by Tzuyu. 

“Saki has been in a carrier this whole time, but she didn’t fight me getting into it.” Tzuyu explained.

“So Saya is the trouble maker then.” Mina sighed. “Sae is the chill one and Saki seems like the quiet one.” 

“We’ll have to see as they grow up.” Sana laughed.

“I can see Saya causing us the most trouble.” Tzuyu laughed. “Saki may be a trouble maker too. She’s been quiet so far but who know how she will be when we can spend more time with her.” 

“Hm… I bet Sae is going to be a Beta, and Saya and Saki will both be alphas.” Mina suggested, finally getting Saya to settle in her arms. 

“We should write our predictions down and see when they present when they are older.” Sana suggested. “I think Saya will be an alpha too, but I think Sae may be one as well. As for Saki, maybe a Beta or Omega?”

“It’s hard to tell right now. We can start to guess when we can get a better handle on their personalities.” Tzuyu shrugged.

“Probably.” Sana nodded. “I just want to get home right now and take a nap before these three need to be fed again.”

“I can get them settled in if you want to sleep. I don’t mind.” Tzuyu offered. “And Mina, you can start on lunch?” 

“Sure.” Mina nodded, awkwardly reaching for her car keys in her pocket while trying not to jostle Saya. “Let’s just get home first. I hope they don’t start crying in the back seat.” Mina sighed, using the keys to open the door and not disturb her precious cargo. Mina stepped into the new SUV they had bought recently and went to the back to strap Saya into her carseat, taking Sae from Sana and putting her next to her sister. Mina then took the carrier Saki was in from Tzuyu and snapped it into Saki’s carseat. Mina looked at the three fondly before climbing back out of the car to help Sana into the passenger seat. Once they are all settled in the car Tzuyu drives them to their home. Mina and Tzuyu get the triplets out first, leaving them in their baby carrier inside the house briefly to help Sana inside and into bed before going back to the three girls, all three now happily awake. 

“Hi girls.” Mina sighed when she noticed they were all awake. “Do you three want a house tour?”

“I’ll give them one, just go ahead and start making something before Sana starts complaining.” Tzuyu offered.

“You sure you can get all three?”

“That’s what the baby carriers are for.” Tzuyu laughed.

“Let me just tell them something first.” Mina nodded. “Welcome home Saya, Sae, and Saki. We are so happy your finally here and not in your mommy’s tummy causing her pain and annoyance. We love you three so much, and can’t wait for you three to be our greatest treasures.”

xx

“Saki.” Saki giggled and squeezed the youngest triplets tiny foot as she changed her diaper, watching as her toes curled reflexivly. “Two weeks old and your still the smallest, your mama is so tall, I’m sure you’ll grow one day.” Sana smiled as she swaddled her in her warm blanket. “Come here Saki, let’s get you some food.” Sana picked up Saki and fell back against the rocking chair behind her, already moving her shirt down so Saki could nurse. Sana looked at Saya and Sae, both happily asleep in their cribs after Sana had fed them. Saki had needed a changing before she could eat, and though Sana was still sore she knew Mina and Tzuyu needed the sleep. Sana hummed as Saki fed, looking at the night sky out the window.

“Sana?” Mina yawned as she opened the door to the nursery. “Your with them?”

“Yup, they needed their three am feeding and Saki needed a changing.” Mina yawned again and sat next to Sana. “Saki, you almost done?” Saki didn’t respond and Sana smiled her motherly smile. Sana yawned as Saki finished up and Mina took her once the baby was done, cradling her in her arms. Saki’s was the one with the purple baby blanket hanging off the side. Sana’s mom had embroidered Saki’s name into the blanket in English, as she had done for each of the triplets. She had given them to them when they visited a few days ago.

“Go get some rest Sana, I’ll make sure Saki goes to sleep.” Mina smiled, taking Saki from Sana. “Do you need help getting back to the bedroom?”

“Nope.” Sana nodded. “I’m feeling a lot better, promise.”

“Good.” Mina smiled. “But please get some sleep, you really need it.” 

“Got it.” Sana nodded. “I love you Mitang.”

“I love you too Satang.” Mina smiled as she watch Sana hobble off, gently placing Saki in her crib. “I love you as well Saki-chan.” Mina giggled at the child. “Please go to sleep, mommy really needs the rest. You and your sisters have made her so tired.” Mina offered Saki her finger, who happily accepted it like a toy, wrapping her tiny hands around it, neither big enough to fully wrap around it. “But we love you three so much, so your forgiven.” Mina giggled and watched Saki slowly drifted to sleep. 

xx

“Tzuyu you hold Sae while I get Saya and Sana you have Saki?” Sana nodded and giggled at Mina’s state of panic.

“Who knew baths were so stressful?” Sana giggled as she watch Mina attempt to stop Saya from wiggling in the tiny pink tub. 

“Saya stop moving your going to get water in your ears or eyes and trust me you don’t want that.” Mina sighed. “I think this is good enough, Sae’s turn.”

“Sorry Sae, this has to be done.” Tzuyu took over Mina’s spot as Mina moved to the side of the counter and gently dried Saya off with a baby towel. 

“She’s so still.” Sana giggled as she watched Tzuyu lightly use a cup to wash Sae off. “She’s acting like it’s not her first bath.”

“Saya is the wildest of the three.” Tzuyu shrugged. “Sae on the other hand is the most calm. Weird that they are the identical ones.” 

“Yeah, Saki here on the other hand is a bit more of a mixture.” Sana tapped Saki’s nose, bouncing the baby in her arms. “Isn’t that right Saki-chan?” Sana giggled and kissed Saki’s head.

“I’m done,” Tzuyu announced. “Good job Sae. You really are turning out to be the most behaved.”

“Saki, your turn for your first bath.” Sana smiled. “Can you be as good for Mommy as Sae was for Mama?” Sana put the baby down and began washing her, Saki being fascinated by the water and reaching her little hands out to play with it. She was so focused on the novelty of the water Sana was able to bathe her easily, then passively letting Sana dry her off, lotion her, and change her. Sana then goes over to her mates, who had the older two triplets cuddled with them on the couch. “Room for one more?”

“I’m sure there is.” Mina smiled. “I stopped filming when you got Saki out.”

“I still don’t understand why it is important to film their first bath.” Tzuyu commented.

“It’s a cute memory, they won’t be this little for much longer.” Sana giggled. “And they will be even more difficult to handle when they are older, imagine when they can start running or talking.”

“God, we think they are difficult now.” Mina sighed.

“They aren’t as bad as I expected.” Tzuyu shrugged. “Look, they are already all almost asleep.” They looked at the three babies, who were all half asleep, Saya and Sae’s hands clasped together and Saki on top of Tzuyu. “All they do is eat sleep and poop.”

“That’s how all babies are for a while.” Sana laughed. “They will grow out of it, then they will be easier to manage.”

“Yeah I know.” Tzuyu nodded. “But we have to remember, the grass is always greener on the other side.”

xx

Mina goes back to work before Tzuyu. Her paternity leave only extended a month and a half after the triplets were born, so she had to go to work knowing the girls were still practically newborns. Before leaving she checked in on each of the girls, kissing each of there tiny sock covered feet and then leaving her scent on each of the children.

“Mina, Tzuyu and I will be fine.” Sana reassured as she watched Mina kiss Sae’s yellow sock clad feet. “You don’t want to be late.”

“I know know, one more.” Mina moved onto Saki’s purple socks. Saki tried to kick her with her little feet before calming down and letting Mina kiss her. Mina adjusted Saki’s onesie before finally pulling away. “I will miss you three so much.”

“Mitang, are you about to cry?” Sana teased.

“No!” Mina sniffled. “I will just miss them.”

“Dork.” Tzuyu laughed, picking up the fussy Saya and swaying her. “Just go before you embarrass yourself.” 

“Alright alright, I’m leaving early today so if you guys get overwhelmed don’t be afraid to call.” Mina told them, looking over all three of the triplets one last time. Mina went over to Tzuyu to give her a short cheek kiss before walking over to Sana and scenting her before Sana pulled her into a kiss. “Bye bye girls.”

“Bye bye Mina, we’ll see you later.” Mina nodded as she left the nursery, Sana coming over to Tzuyu to sit in her lap on the rocking chair. “Do you think she can make it through the whole day?”

“I doubt it.” Tzuyu nodded. “The other day I told her she had a night off from taking care of them, but I still caught her at three am holding Saya and looking over Sae and Saki.”

“That sounds like Mina.” Sana giggled as Tzuyu pressed her nose to the inside of Sana’s neck. “She’s absolutely enamored with the triplets, it’s sweet.”

“We should get in a nap before they get fussy. I’m sure they are all about to fall asleep.” Tzuyu commented.

“I’ll check and move them all to their own cribs. Saya never sleeps when I put them in the same bed as the other two.” Sana pushed herself off Tzuyu’s lap and padded over to the triplets, who were all sharing Saya’s pink and white crib. She lifted Sae up first and put her in the bed next to it and then put Saki in her bed, making sure each one was okay before going back to Tzuyu to hug her. “Okay, Sae is already asleep and Saki looks like she is getting there, Saya looks like she’s asleep but we should wait a few seconds, to be sure.” 

“Good idea.” Tzuyu nodded. “I would scent her but since Mina just did I’m sure it will just rile her up.”

“She’s easy to rile up, I now know which one of the three was always kicking me.” Sana sighed. “It defiantly wasn’t Sae. But Sae was probably the one who made me hungry all the time. She eats the most out of all three of them. And Saki… She likes your scent a lot.”

“I’ve noticed, I don’t want to point it out but I have a much better time getting Saki to sleep than Mina does.” Tzuyu commented, standing up to walk over to Saki’s crib and adjust her blanket. “Mina has an easier time with Saya though.”

“That’s true, it’s probably just a biology thing, they will grow out of it when they are more capable of making decisions.” Sana nodded. “Who do you think is going to say their first word first?” Sana asked, putting her hand on the sleeping Sae’s stomach, occasionally checking in on the other two to see if they were asleep.

“My money is on Sae,” Tzuyu answered. “She listens the best, so it wouldn’t surprise me if she learns words a little faster.”

“I think it’s going to be Saya. She has so much energy even as a newborn, I’m sure she will be the first to pick up crawling too.” Sana smiled. “I think they are asleep, let’s go take a nap before they wake up.”

“Okay.” Tzuyu yawned, letting Sana hang off her arm as they walked back to their bedroom, dimming the lights in the triplets room before they both crawled into bed together. Sana gently stroked Tzuyu’s hair as they both fell asleep, Tzuyu nose on the inside of Sana’s neck so Tzuyu could occasionally leave soft kisses on her neck as they both drifted off. 

xx

Tzuyu wakes up first, hearing the sounds of a baby whining over the baby monitor. She knew she had to act fast, before whoever was whining woke up her sisters and caused a loud explosion of babies crying. They had learned to avoid these scenarios soon after they brought the triplets home. Saki whining about needing a diaper change in turn woke Saya, who was not ready to be woken up and was very upset about it, and eventually woke Sae, who wasn’t very happy with all the noise. Her sisters crying caused Saki to cry from all the noise and it took Mina, Tzuyu, and Sana forever to calm all three down, having to go to separate rooms to calm each kid down in quiet. Tzuyu reached over and looked at the baby monitor, noticing it was Sae who was crying. Since it was only Sae, Tzuyu assumed the triplets didn’t need to be fed so waking Sana wasn’t necessary. Tzuyu slowly moved herself off of her wife, leaving a kiss on Sana’s neck before rushing to the triplet’s room. Tzuyu quickly picked up Sae and took her out into the hallway. 

“Hi Sae.” Tzuyu sighed. “Oh you need a diaper change. Let’s be quiet so we don’t wake your sisters okay?” Tzuyu asked the baby, carrying her with her back into the nursery and to the changing table. She quickly changed Sae’s diaper and put her in a fresh onesie, this one white with yellow chicks on it. Tzuyu attempted to get Sae back to sleep, but the girl wasn’t having it. Tzuyu sighed and decided to bring Sae with her downstairs so she could do some work while everyone in the house was asleep. Though Tzuyu didn’t have to actually go into work like Mina, she still did have some reports to do and contracts to look over. She went to her home office downstairs, putting Sae on her lap as she logged onto her computer and began working, noticing how Sae comfortably rested in her lap with a little stuffed puppy in her tiny arms. Tzuyu easily got to work, occasionally glancing down at Sae to see if she was sleeping, finding her content to chill in Tzuyu arms. Tzuyu smiled, she hoped they could have many more moments like this. 

xx

Sana woke up to the sound of her phone ringing. She groaned and reached for Tzuyu, confused when she found an empty bed. She groaned and picked up her phone, finding Mina was trying to FaceTime her.

“Hi Mitang.” Sana yawned. 

“Hi Sana-chan, were you taking a nap? I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, I’m surprised the girls haven’t woken me up yet.” Sana yawned again and grabbed the baby monitor next to her on the nightstand. “Do you want me to take you to them?”

“You know what I want huh?” Mina laughed. “Just let me look at them one time before I have to go back to work.”

“Sure.” Sana stretched her back before rolling out of bed, making her way into the nursery that was across from their room. She looked over the babies, all still blissfully asleep. Until she noticed Sae was missing. “Oh I think Tzuyu took Sae with her. She must have woken Tzuyu up.” 

“Oh that’s okay. Can I see Saya and Saki?” Sana could tell Mina was missing the girls a lot. She couldn’t imagine being separated for them for more than an hour or two to sleep, so she really did feel for Mina. Sana went over to Saya first, panning the camera over to the sleeping baby. Sana picked up one of Saya’s tiny hands.

“Hi Saya.” Sana heard Mina whisper.

“Saya’s been good since you left, she went to sleep with no problem and she didn’t even wake me up.” Sana giggled. “It’s unusual.” Sana squeezed Saya’s tiny hand lightly with her thumb. Saya stirred at the pressure, opening her tiny eyes but oddly not making any noise. “Oh, good morning sweetheart, mommy didn’t mean to wake you up.” Sana laughed. “Hold on, I’ll pick you up in a second.” Sana put her phone down adjusted it so Mina could watch as she picked up Saya and held her close. “Do you miss Ka-san Saya-chan?” Sana kissed the side of Saya’s head.

“I miss you Saya.” Mina smiled. “Be good for mommy until I can get home.” 

“Saya-chan let’s check on your little sister.” Sana smiled and held Saya in one arm before going over to Saki, who was already awake and squirming in her crib. “Saki-chan you are being really quiet today too.” Sana giggled. “I’ll get you in a second, but say hi to Mommy.” Sana showed the camera to Saki. 

“Hi Saki-chan.” Mina smiled. “I wish I was there to pick you up so you don’t have to wait for your mommy to put Saya down.” 

“I don’t have enough hands for all three of you.” Sana whined. “Saya looks like she’s still sleepy. I’ll put her down and then grab Saki and we can go find Sae.”

“Sounds good.” Mina laughed. Sana looked down at Saya, who was already half asleep in her arms. Sana sighed and put Saya down in her crib before going back to Saki, who unlike her big sister was wide awake. 

“How’s work today baby?” Sana asked.

“It’s okay, I really miss the girls.” Mina sighed. “I want to come home really badly.”

“You can make it through the day baby. I believe in you.” Sana smiled, making sure Saya was comfortable before leaving the bedroom, a baby monitor in her pocket.

“I have been watching the baby monitor footage when I can, maybe I’m going crazy.” Mina laughed at herself. The baby monitor they had was able to be connected to their phones via bluetooth, but Sana preferred the video monitor to her phone. “It’s dumb I know. I’m just- maybe I’m crazy. I just miss them so much.”

“It’s understandable. It’s your first time away from them since the day they were born, even before they were born.” Sana made her way downstairs, cradling Saki to her chest and talking to Mina through FaceTime. “Can you check on Saya for me? She’s the one I hate leaving alone the most.”

“Sure.” Mina laughed. “Looks like she’s asleep.”

“Okay good.” Sana sighed. “I’ll go get her when she wake up.” Saki made a garbled sound from Sana’s arms, getting Sana’s attention and flashing her mom her famous smile. Saki was the first one of them to learn to smile, and she absolutely loved giving her parents smiles. Saya and Sae had both learned the skill now, but Saki had the brightest one of her sisters. Additionally, Saki had two dimples on her little cheeks that they hadn’t noticed until she started giving them smiles. “Saki-chan your little smiles are so cute.” Sana kissed Saki’s short black whispy hairs. Sana found Tzuyu in her study and knocked on the door before pushing the door open with her foot. “Hi baby. I’m on FaceTime with Mina.”

“Oh hi.” Tzuyu turned in her office chair, revealing Sae in her lap. “Yeah Sae was awake earlier and I couldn’t get her back to sleep.” 

“I accidentally woke Saya and Saki. Saya is back asleep but Saki has lots of energy.” Sana smiled.

“Hi Tzuyu, Hi Sae.” Mina greeted over the phone. 

“Hey Mina Unnie,” Tzuyu smiled. “Here Sana Unnie give Saki to me.” Sana nodded and put Saki on Tzuyu's lap next to her older triplet. Sana hugged Tzuyu from behind and held the phone up so Mina could see both of them. “You doing okay?” Tzuyu asked Mina.

“I just miss them.” Mina sighed. “And I miss you guys too-”

“We know Mina.” Sana laughed. “We miss you too.” Sana looked at Sae and Saki, the two holding hand and laying on Tzuyu’s lap with a smile. 

xx

“Saki shh.” Mina bounced her daughter. “You can wait your turn sweetie.” Mina tried to release a calming scent for her daughter but Saki just continued to sob. “Saki….”

“Here, switch with me.” Tzuyu came over to Mina, offering her the more quiet Sae. “Saki doesn’t like your scent as much, but I know Sae like it.”

“Saki’s already playing favorites huh?” Sana laughed, watching as her wives exchanged babies. 

“Sae likes Mina more, so I think it’s fair.” Tzuyu shrugged, bouncing Saki and trying to get her to calm down with her scent. “We know your hungry Saki, just wait a minute please.” Tzuyu tickled the five months old stomach and Saki started laughing.

“I’m going to start Sae on tummy time while you finish up with Saya.” Mina informed. “She’s already full and she’s not as fussy about with as Saya and Saki are.”

“Sure, we can bring these two when they are done.” Sana nodded finally chickening on Saya to see if she was done nursing. “Okay, let’s switch.” Sana turned to Tzuyu, Tzuyu taking Saya and putting her on her hip while using her other arm to pass over Saki. 

“Boop.” Sana giggled as she tapped Saki’s tiny nose, causing Saki to giggle. “Let’s get you fed and ready for tummy time with your big sisters.”

“Saki hates tummy time.” Tzuyu rolled her eyes. “Almost as much as Saya hates bathtime.”

“Well, as much as she hates it, Saki is the closest to being able to roll over.” Sana let Saki nurse and closed her eyes. “We should start getting them used to bottles, I can’t keep doing this with all three of them.”

“Agreed, then you can maybe get a full nights sleep and Mina Unnie and I can start feeding them when they get hungry at night.” Tzuyu sighed, burying her nose in Saya’s hair as Saya played with Tzuyu’s shirt.

“Go take Saya to Mina. I can finish up here.” Sana told Tzuyu, Tzuyu nodding and leaving the room. “Saki-chan, you guys have the best Mama and Ka-san in the world, you know that?” Sana asked her baby. “You really do, and I love them so much. And they love you too.” Sana smiled and helped Saki burp when she was done and adjusted her shirt before going downstairs to find Mina and Tzuyu with the older two, the babies on their stomach on the carpet. Saki whined and refused to let go of Sana when she tried to put her down. “Saki…”

“It’s only a few minutes Saki.” Mina reasoned with the child. “Let go of Mommy.” Saki whined when Mina tried to gently get her to let go of Sana’s shirt. Sana sighed a ticked Saki’s tummy, the girl letting go and giggling. 

“There’s that smile I love.” Sana smiled. “Come one baby girl, let’s learn to play on our tummy okay?” Saki giggled when Sana tickled her again before Sana put her on her stomach. 

“They are already able to hold their heads up.” Mina sighed. “They are already growing up so fast.”

“Don’t worry baby, it’s not like they are one yet.” Sana laughed. “I personally can’t wait until the don’t need to nurse anymore.”

“I don’t think I’ll be able to handle when they turn one. They are so little, it’s crazy to think of them as more than a few weeks old.” Mina looked over the triplets, smiling as Saki rolled herself onto her back, finally getting off her stomach. “I won’t be able to think of them as anything but this age for the rest of their lives.”


	3. zero point five

“Come here Saki, come to mommy.” Sana cooed to the child laying on her stomach. “You can do it baby, I saw you do it to mama.”

“Here let me try.” Tzuyu nodded, sitting on the floor next to Sana. “Come to Mama Saki.” Tzuyu held her arms open. Saki got on her hands and knees and crawled into Tzuyu’s arms. “Good job baby.” Tzuyu picked up the six month old and kissed her cheek.

“Stop playing favorites Saki-chan.” Sana whined. Tzuyu giggled and tapped Saki’s nose. 

“Go to mommy Saki-chan.” Tzuyu whispered to the baby, giving her a gentle push. Saki crawled to Sana, who picked her up and put her in her lap.

“Mommy is so proud of you Saki-chan.” Sana smiled, reaching for Saki’s pacifier to give it to her. Sana looked down when she saw a little hand on her thigh, finding Saya staring at her with wide eyes and her pacifier in her mouth. “I’m proud of you too Saya-chan.” Sana giggled and pulled Saya on her lap next to Saki. “Sae-chan, you can come over too there’s enough space on mommy’s lap for all three of you.”

“No there’s not.” Tzuyu nodded. “Come on Sae, you can help Mama with work.” Tzuyu stood up and bent down to pick up Sae, who was still laying on her stomach on the floor. 

“Saya-chan, Saki-chan, do you two want to play with mommy?” Sana received two gargled responses and she smiled, kissing each of their heads before reaching over to grab one of the baby toys scattered across the floor. “Saya, Saki, look!” Sana pressed a button on the toy causing it to light up. Saki and Saya both brightened at the toy, each reaching out to touch one of the toys button. Sana smiled and continued to hold the toy so both girls could play with it. She heard the sound of the garage door closing and she smiled. “Saki, Saya, Ka-san is home!” Both girls giggled, dropping their pacifiers as Sana stood up with each of them in one arms. Sana walked to the kitchen and found Mina setting down her bag on the kitchen island. “Hi Ka-san!”

“Saki, Saya, nice to see you guys.” Mina reached her arms out and Sana gave her Saya. “It’s nice to see you too Satang.” Mina gave Sana a peck on the lips. “Is Sae with Tzuyu doing some work?”

“Yup, Tzuyu likes having Sae with her, she says her coworkers love it too.” Sana nodded.

“Oh you dressed them in matching clothes again.” Mina noticed, playing with the hem of Saya’s dress.

“I didn’t want them to wear pajamas all day, and they always look so cute when they are matching.” Sana explained. “Anyway, you all good to stay home tomorrow?”

“Yup, I got everything I needed to done today. I don’t have any surgeries until Friday.” Mina smiled. “I can drive you to your shoot if you want to. We can take the girls with us, you know riding in the car makes them all tired.”

“Mina we talked about this I'm good, Dahyun is taking me to the company and then I’m riding with my manager to the shoot.”

“Fine.” Mina sighed. “Are you excited for your first shoot since they were born?”

“A little. I’m worried I haven’t lost enough weight yet.” Sana sighed. 

“Baby you look perfect, just as skinny as before you got pregnant I promise.” Mina nodded, tapping Saya’s nose to get her to stop pulling on Mina’s necklace. “Arguably you look better.” 

“Your just saying that because you like the fact my chest is bigger.” Sana rolled her eyes.

“Sana, the girls are right here!” Mina blushed. “Come on Saya, why don’t we go play a bit before dinner and get away from your gross mommy.”

“Mina your forgetting something.” Sana rolled her eyes.

“Oh right, sorry.” Mina sighed, pressing her nose against Sana’s scent gland to scent mark her mate. “I’m home honey.”

“Welcome home darling.” 

xx

“Mina I’ve only been gone for an hour, why are you already calling?” Sana giggled as she got her make up done. She could hear a baby crying in the background and it made her miss the babies more. She had missed them since she left, but hearing them made her want to hold them close.

“Where’s Saki’s pacifier? She’s been crying for the past ten minutes.” Mina sighed over speaker phone.

“It should be with the others.” Sana closed her eyes for the makeup artist.

“I’ve already checked it’s not there.”

“She may have left it downstairs, we were playing on the carpet until late and she may have left it on the floor.”

“I’ll go check.” Mina assured, Sana heard a rustling noise and Mina’s footsteps on the stairs. “Oh, found it.”

“Good, I suspected she may have dropped it last night. You may want to clean it though.”

“I’ll wash it, but I don’t think I have time to fully disinfect it, she’s very angry about not having her pacy.” Mina sighed. “Thank you for helping me find it.”

“Of course darling, I have to go, give each of the girls a kiss for me.” Sana smiled.

“Okay, bye honey.” Sana hung up the phone with one hand and opened her eyes, separating her lips as the makeup artist gestured for her to do. 

“First time away?”

“Yeah, I have three six month olds at home.” Sana laughed. “As you can imagine it’s chaos.”

“I can imagine so.” The artist joined in the laughter. “If they look anything like you they are probably beautiful.”

“They look more like my mates, but thank you.” Sana responded.

“I’m sure they are still beautiful, now almost done.” Sana nodded in confirmation and sat still as the artist finished up. 

Throughout the shoot, Sana didn’t have time to miss her children. She was constantly having to change positions to satisfy the photographers vision. No one mentioned anything about her body, and she was thankful. As a young model she was constantly being given weight comments, and she eventually couldn’t take it. That is, until she met Mina and Tzuyu. Both of them were in college at the time, but they were the sweetest people Sana had ever met. They constantly reassured her about how beautiful she was and how perfect her body was. It was so helpful, and she became a lot more confident. Eventually the comments disappeared, and Sana was thankful. 

When the shoot was finally over Sana felt a surge of emotions wash over her. She missed her daughters, she just wanted to be home with them now. Her manger noticed as she was thanking all her staff and asked her if she wanted to go straight home. Sana nodded and she left as soon as she thanked all the staff. The whole way home her leg was bouncing, and her beta manger commented even she could smell the scent of stress and impatience on Sana. When she was finally home Sana gave a quick thank you before rushing into the house as quick as she could with the soreness in her limbs for standing for so long, opened the door and quickly removing her shoes. “Saya, Sae, Saki, mommy’s home!” Sana called. “Mina? Tzuyu?” Sana checked the living room and didn’t find any of them in there. She then went up to the nursery and before she was even fully up the stairs she heard the sound of babies crying. Her maternal instincts took over and she pushed through her tiredness to run into the girls room.

“Oh, welcome home Sana!” Tzuyu called over the babies crying when she noticed crying. “The girls are hungry and refusing to use their bottles.” Sana sighed, she knew they were still having problem switching the girls to bottles but she thought they would be okay for a few hours. 

“Here, give me Saya, I’ll start with her.” Sana sighed, making her way to the rocking chair and pulling her shirt up and bra down. Mina walked over to her and gave her Saya. Sana noticed how red Saya’s little face was, and how upset she looked.

“We’re sorry, we both tried everything we could.” Mina apologized. 

“It’s alright, they are still getting used to bottles.” Sana sighed, cradling Saya as she began to nurse. “I’ll do them in age order like normal.”

“Sure.” Mina nodded, adjusting Sae on her hip. 

“Saya you were hungry huh? Mommy’s sorry she was gone for so long, but you could have had a bottle. It’s the same milk dear.” Sana sighed. “Sae I expected this from Saya and Saki, but I didn’t expect you to be so against the bottle.” Sana sighed, looking at the crying Sae. “You’ve never been against it before.”

“I think they all just missed you.” Tzuyu came over, trying to comfort Saki. “They all acted out in some way today. Saki wouldn’t stop pulling on our hair even when we tried to get her to stop, and Saya refused to let us change her.”

“I’ve heard babies can act out when they are away from their mother for the first time.” Mina nodded. “I think they just needed you and the comfort of nursing.” Sana nodded, finishing up with Saya and handing her back to Mina before she took Sae.

“Maybe.” Sana sighed.

“How was the shoot?” Mina asked, taking Saya over to change her into pajamas. 

“It was good, tiring but good.” Sana nodded. “It was pretty busy, but I liked the outfits.”

“Hmm… remind me to buy the magazine when it comes out.” Tzuyu smiled as Sana finished with Sae, giving her back to Mina before finally holding the last crying baby.

“Hi Saki.” Sana sighed. “Your the last one, thank god.”

“I’ll go get them their pacifiers and we can start getting them ready for bed. It’s already eight so I’m sure they are tired.” Mina nodded, walking off with Saya and Sae. 

“Is it that late? I didn’t even notice.” Sana laughed. “I would like to change when I’m done here. I should have changed before coming in her, you know Mina doesn’t like strangers scents around the girls.” 

“This was an emergency, you had to feed them or they would have driven Mina and I insane.” Tzuyu giggled, sitting next to Sana on the rocking chair. “Thanks for this.”

“No problem, they were probably not used to being away from me for so long. They have never been away from me for that long since they were created, it makes sense they would need me.” Sana sighed. “Anyway, when are you going back into the office?”

“I don’t want to any time soon. I’m the boss so I can sort of do whatever I want.”

“Tzuyu you can’t work from home forever.” Sana looked at her wife, a bit concerned.

“I’ve been going to in person meetings when I have to. I just don’t want to leave you here alone with all three of them. Mina can’t exactly work from home, and you can’t either when you work.” Tzuyu sighed.

“Look, I have no idea when I’m going to take a shoot again, my manager and I agreed to limit them as much as possible. This one was really important because we’ve been loyal to this magazine for years, but after this I don’t have to take another shoot for god knows how long. And if it really comes down to it, we can always hire a nanny to come watch them.”

“I’m not letting a stranger be alone with our babies.” Tzuyu pouted. 

“Tzuyu-ya your company needs you. At the end of the day we will always be here, but your company can’t survive without its ceo being there everyday forever. Just try to be back in the office by next month okay?” Sana pecked her lips for a kiss and Tzuyu gave her a short peck. 

“Okay.” Tzuyu nodded. “Hey, I think Saki is done.” Tzuyu noticed.

“Oh good.” Sana sighed. “Saki-chan do you want mommy to get you ready for bed or do you want mama to do it?”

“I’ll do it, you deserve to change and maybe take a shower, you look like you need a nice warm shower.” Tzuyu took Saki into her arms and laid the baby’s head on her chest.

“Thanks Tzuyu-ya.” Sana smiled before pushing herself up and lazily making her way to the bathroom to shower and change into pajamas. Once she was comfortable she went to find her mates tending to the babies, all the girls crowded in Saya’s crib while Mina attempted to read to them. Like the six month olds could even understand what she was saying, Sana thought, smiling and making her way over to them. “Mi-chan stories don’t work. You have to rock them to get them to bed.” Sana leaned down and grabbed Saki, bouncing her gently in her arms. “Come on Saki-chan, mommy knows your tired.” Sana kissed the side of Saki’s head and Saki slowly closed her little eyes. “See?” Sana whispered.

“I know, but if I read to them they may learn to talk faster.” Mina pouted. 

“Your cute, get Saya please.” Mina nodded and picked up the most squirmy of the three in the crib. Tzuyu took Sae, who didn’t take much to put to sleep. They each put the babies down in their cribs, Saki being a little angry to not be on her mother’s warm chest and now back in a cold bed. Once the rowdier two were mostly asleep, Sana kissed each of them before leaving the room with Tzuyu and Mina in tow. They close the nursery door halfway and went back to their own bedroom. 

“Do you want dinner Sa-chan? I don’t mind heating it up for you.” Mina offered.

“I ate throughout the shoot, but thank you.” Sana fell on her back agains their large bed, exhaustion hitting her. “What I need now is cuddles and the girls to stay asleep for a least six hours.”

“Well I can give you one of those.” Tzuyu sat next to Sana on the bed. “The other one, no guarantees.” 

“I figured as much.” Sana yawned, putting her head in Tzuyu’s lap.

“Do you want a massage?” Mina offered. “I don’t mind.”

“If your sure.” Sana groaned. “But not a sexy massage, I’m too tired.”

“I wasn’t planning on it love.” Mina giggled. “Give me your feet.” Sana put her feet on Mina’s lap and sighed contently when Mina began rubbing them. “I’m sorry we couldn’t help with the girls.”

“It’s okay Mina.” Sana nodded. “It’s not your fault, they weren’t used to it. We should have slowly introduced them to the idea of me being away instead of me just leaving them for hours.” Sana sighed in contentment at Mina’s hands. Sana pulled Tzuyu down and gave her a long kiss before offering a huge smile of gratitude towards Mina, causing both of her mates heartbeats to speed up. 

xx

“Aw they are so cute.” Sana smiled at the strangers compliment, stopping the three people stroller she was pushing.

“Oh thank you.” Sana thanked, bending down to check on her three babies. 

“How old are they?”

“Almost seven months.” Sana answered, picking up Saya’s stray pacifier that had ended up on her lap and putting it back in her mouth.

“Triplets are alway so cute, congratulations.” The old lady smiled before continuing her walk.

“Not even a year old and you three are already getting so many compliments.” Sana tapped each of her triplets noses and checked her phone to see if Tzuyu and Mina were on their way back from getting them drinks at the small coffee hut in the middle of the park. She was interrupted by whining and she looked down to see Saki, also having dropped her pacifier. “Come on Saki.” Sana nodded, picking up the pacifier and putting it back in her mouth, but Saki refused. “Saki-chan, what’s wrong? Do you need a changing?” Sana checked her daughter’s diaper. “No? What is it?” Sana unstrapped Saki and picked her up, holding her against her chest. Sana bounced her and started shhing her. Eventually Saki quieted down, looking sleepy in Sana’s arms but refusing to sleep. 

“Hey babe.” Sana turned when she heard Mina’s voice.

“Oh, welcome back.” Sana smiled. “I’m not sure what’s wrong with Saki, she just started getting whiney.”

“Maybe she’s teething.” Mina shrugged. “It should start soon.” 

“I hope not, we were just getting them to the point where they could sleep for six hours at a time, teething is going to set them back.” Tzuyu sighed.

“Did you guys get what I asked for?” Sana asked.

“Yup, here’s your hot chocolate.” Mina smiled, handing it over. “Christmas is coming up soon.”

“We’re just planning on staying here and letting people come to us if we need right?” Tzuyu took a sip of her coffee.

“Yeah I don’t want to travel with all three of them.” Sana answered. “My parents have already confirmed they are coming, but they are staying at a hotel. I offered them a room at our house but they refused.” 

“My parents already promised to visit my brother in America, but they are still sending us presents for the girls in the mail.” Mina explained. “So Tzuyu your parents are the only ones we are hosting?”

“Yeah I think so. They really want to spend some more time with the girls.” Tzuyu took another sip of coffee, looking over the three babies who were all half asleep by now. “Anyway, let’s continue our walk, they are all half asleep, if you keep walking they will probably all fall asleep.” Sana nodded and put Saki back in the stroller.

If you were to ask Sana what her dream was in the future it was pretty easy to create a picture in her head. It was this. Being with the loves of her life and her children, taking a slow walk around the Han river in winter. Winter was her favorite season, and normally there weren’t as many people out taking walks. It was more intimate that way, that's how Sana preferred it. Having a family was something she had known she always wanted, after her dreams as a model were achieved. This was her dream life. She was so happy and thankful for moments like these. And when she felt both Tzuyu and Mina wrap an arm around her waist, she knew she had the perfect life. Sana knew this moment was perfect.

xx

Tzuyu was the first one to wake up. She could faintly hear the sounds of sobbing and she groaned, burying her face in her pillow hoping it would just go away. After a second she realized the crying wasn’t going anywhere and she needed to do something about it before it woke Sana or worse Mina. Mina had a big surgery to preform early the next morning and she needed sleep. Tzuyu grabbed the baby monitor, unwrapping her arm around Sana to do so, and muted it so as not to wake Mina or Sana. She slipped away from the warm bed and went into the triplets room. It was Saya who was crying, but Tzuyu could tell the other two were also awake, and Saki looked on the verge of tears. Tzuyu sighed and grabbed Saya, first checking her diaper. When that was clear Tzuyu offered Saya’s pacifier, just as an attempt to quiet her for long enough to heat her up some milk, a common occurrence when Mina and Tzuyu took care of the girls. But Saya refused, squirming in Tzuyu’s arms like she was uncomfortable. Tzuyu checked the time and realized Sana had fed the girls less than an hour ago, their night feeding was around one every night. Tzuyu sighed and it took her brain a moment to figure out what was wrong.

“Fuck.” Tzuyu muttered under her breath, reaching for her pocket to emergency search how to help babies who are teething videos. She decided to try and massage Saya’s gums enough for her to sleep, putting one finger in Saya’s wet mouth. Saya tried to push her out until Tzuyu started massaging, Saya relaxing a bit at the release of pressure in her gums. Tzuyu sighed and continued doing this until Saki also burst out crying.

“I can’t do both of you at once.” Tzuyu groaned. “Saya come on, you’ll be okay.” Saya of course didn’t listen and nearly started sobbing again when Tzuyu tried to move her finger. It took almost thirty minutes to get Saya to feel well enough to sleep. Tzuyu sighed in exhaustion before laying Saya down in her crib and moving onto Saki, who had been resigned to sniffles and whines because she thought Tzuyu had forgotten about her. Tzuyu scented her quickly as a quick comfort before using the opposite hand she used for Saya to massage Saki’s gums, to tired to feel grossed out. Saki took about another thirty minutes to quiet down and then Tzuyu checked on Sae, who was also on the verge of sobbing, having been left for an hour. Tzuyu picked up Sae and carried her to the sink, washing one hand before sticking it in Sae’s mouth, massaging the gums as best as she could. When Sae was finally calm enough to sleep, Tzuyu was to tired to make it back to the bedroom. She sat down on the rocking chair, Sae still in her arms as Tzuyu quickly drifted off, letting sleep overtake her as she cradled Sae and gently rocked. 

When Mina woke up due to her alarm she was puzzled as to why Tzuyu wasn’t in bed, but noticed the missing baby monitor and decided to confirm her suspicion. 

Mina found Tzuyu in the rocking chair, holding Sae. Both of them were fast asleep, and Mina smiled a bit at the scene, checking on Saya and Saki before quietly moving over to Tzuyu. She grabbed Sae and carried her to her own crib. 

“Tzuyu?” Mina whispered to her wife. “Wake up love.” Tzuyu groaned as she opened her eyes. 

“Mina Unnie?”

“Good morning.” Mina smiled. “How long have you been in here?”

“I don’t know. The girl’s were all upset because they are teething, I massaged all their gums for like thirty minutes and after that I think I was so tired I just went to sleep here.” Tzuyu stretched her back. “What time is it?”

“Around six, go get back into bed, I’m sure your back hurts sleeping like this. I’ll set up a doctor’s appointment to get some medicine to rub on their gums for teething when I get to work.” Tzuyu nodded and yawned. Mina gave her a quick peck before helping her out of the chair and leading her to the bedroom, Tzuyu falling into bed and pulling the still sleeping Sana close. “I’ll text you when I have the doctor’s appointment set up.” Mina kissed Tzuyu’s forehead. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Tzuyu wasn’t usually this soft, but Mina could tell she was exhausted. A little part of her loved how adorable Tzuyu was when she was tired, and another part was worried for Tzuyu health. Mina left the two to sleep while she changed and got ready, checking on the girls one last time and returning the baby monitor to its rightful place in the bedroom, unmuted and displaying the peacefully sleeping babies. Mina smiled as she kissed Sana and Tzuyu’s cheeks before leaving, grabbing a banana for breakfast before getting in her car. 

If you were to ask Mina what her dream was in the future it was pretty easy to create a picture in her head. A domestic moment like this morning where she could take care of the ones she loved and love them with her whole heart. And to know those people loved her with their whole hearts. To see them be vulnerable and know she was just as vulnerable, to know they would never hurt each other. To spend peaceful mornings together. Even if her job sometimes had weird hours, she was had her dream job with her dream family. Mina knew this moment was perfect. 

xx

“Merry Christmas loves.” Sana woke up Mina and Tzuyu each with a peck. “Look we got an early present, they are all asleep.” Sana giggled as Mina and Tzuyu slowly woke up. 

“Merry Christmas honey.” Mina kissed Sana’s neck after sitting up. “Wow that truly is a Christmas present.” 

“Merry Christmas.” Tzuyu yawned, kissing the top of Sana’s head after pulling her mate’s head to her chest. “I’m going back to bed.”

“No Tzuyu, we have to go make breakfast for our family.” Mina pulled Tzuyu’s arm. “Come on.”

“Don’t want to.” Tzuyu pouted. “Want more sleep.”

“Aww, Tzuyu baby is back.” Sana poked Tzuyu’s cheeks. “It’s been a while.”

“I’m not a baby unnie I’m just exhausted.” Tzuyu groaned.

“It’s okay baby, you can sleep until the girls wake up, Mina and I can start making breakfast.” Sana nodded. “Oh but did you finish wrapping the girls presents last night?”

“Yeah.” Tzuyu laid back down on the bed. “They are in the coat closet.”

“Okay, I’ll set those up downstairs, have a good nap.” Sana kissed Tzuyu’s cheek before hopping off the bed, excited for her favorite holiday. “Ready Mi-chan?”

“Let’s make this the best first Christmas for our girls.” 

xx

Tzuyu awoke for a second time to a tiny hand on her cheek. She reached up to pull the hand away as she opened her eyes, tracing its arm until she noticed it was Saki on her chest. She could hear Sana giggling from her side. 

“Good morning Saki.” Tzuyu smiled, feeling much better then when Sana and Mina tried to wake her up earlier. “I can see mommy dressed you up for the holiday.” Saki was dressed in a Rudolph onesie, a set of little attenders on her head and a red pacifier in her mouth. It was a change from her usual purple pacifier. 

“She’s my little reindeer.” Sana giggled. “Saya and Sae are elves.” 

“Ah so I see you got the best costume.” Tzuyu kissed Saki’s forehead and picked her up as she got out of bed. “And I can see your matching your mommy.”

“It’s adorable isn’t it?” Sana looked over her onesie.

“I’m not wearing a Christmas onesie if this is where this is going.” Tzuyu narrowed her eyes.

“You don’t have to.” Sana pouted. “But there is one for you if you want one.”

“Trust me, I don’t.” Tzuyu walked over to Sana and gave her a short peck. “Merry Christmas baby girl.” Sana blushed at the nickname and took Saki from Tzuyu.

“Your family and mine are downstairs, Mina is almost done with breakfast if you want t get changed.” Tzuyu stretched a bit before going to the bathroom, noticing an elf onesie hanging off the shower door.

“Very cute babe.” Tzuyu called out the bathroom door, hearing Sana giggling. 

“Don’t you want to match your babies?” Sana teased. “Please? For the girls?” Tzuyu groaned in defeat and grabbed the elf onesie, slowly putting it on before going out to face Sana.

“Happy?” Tzuyu asked, sighing in defeat.

“Very.” Sana pecked Tzuyu before handing her Saki. “One picture and then we can go downstairs.”

“Do we have to?” Tzuyu whined as Sana got her phone out.

“Just one.” Sana promised.

“Fine.” Tzuyu smiled and tickled Saki to get her to smile too. 

“Adorable.” Sana cooed. “Saki-chan you and Mama’s matching dimples are the cutest.” Sana pocketed her phone and gave the baby a kiss on the cheek. “Let’s go open presents and take tons more pictures.”

“Can’t wait.” Tzuyu tried to lace her words with sarcasm but both knew she was completely genuine. 

xx

“Saya!” Sana’s mom called the oldest triplet's attention, taking a picture of the little elf dressed baby when she looked at her. “Your so cute Saya-chan.” Sana’s mom smiled, sitting next to her husband on the couch.

“Well, I think we are ready to open presents.” Sana announced. “Mina, Tzuyu, and I will open the girls presents, but we’ll go in age order.”

“Your really exposing your mother in law aren’t you Sana?” Tzuyu mom joked, “Alright, give me a present.” Mina walked over to Tzuyu’s mom, having Saya carry the present for extra cuteness. Tzuyu’s mom smiled when Mina got Saya to hand over the present. “Thank you Saya.” Tzuyu’s mom tickled Saya’s tummy, causing the baby to laugh. Mina smiled and put Saya down, grabbing Sae to help deliver the next present. They continued rotating as the distributed presents, each of the girls getting to give over a couple presents. When it was the girls turns to get and open presents, their parents opened them for them. Most of the girls gifts were clothes or toys, the toys being a lot more exciting to the children than the clothes. When the gift exchange was over Tzuyu’s parents walked over to their daughter and handed her mom handed her an envelope. 

“For the girls college funds.” Tzuyu’s mom explained to her daughter in Chinese.

“Mom, Dad, you didn’t have to.” Tzuyu nodded.

“Nonsense, we know it can be expensive to send three to college at once. We don’t know where they are going in the future, but this should be enough to save up quite a bit of money by the time they are eighteen.” Tzuyu opened the envelope and saw confirmation of three different Korean savings account opened with each of her daughter’s names at the top.

“Thank you.” Tzuyu smiled. “Seriously, thank you so much.”

“Of course Tzuyu.” Tzuyu’s mom smiled, embracing her daughter.

“We love you Tzuyu, we want what’s best for you and our granddaughters.” Tzuyu’s father joined the hug. 

If you were to ask Tzuyu what her dream was in the future it was pretty easy to create a picture in her head. It would be her whole family, extended and otherwise, crowded into their large living room happy at all the gifts they had exchanged and cooing over her children. She hadn’t wanted children for a long time, thinking it just wasn’t a priority of her’s, but when she met Sana and Mina her perspective began to shift, and now she was so happy they had the triplets. Tzuyu couldn’t be more thankful for Mina and Sana and what they had given her, and what they would continue to give her. Tzuyu hoped for many more moments like this Christmas morning. Tzuyu knew this moment was perfect. 


	4. one

They were both looking forward to and fearing the day the triplets learning to walk. The idea the girls now had a new way to escape them was terrifying. But also watching the girls grow and learn to walk around, a beautiful symbol of growing up, was a wonderful thought. 

They knew walking was coming soon. The girls would stand up in their cribs frequently and attempt to pull themselves to their feet. Saya was probably the closest. It made sense, because she had always loved when Sana would take her hands and have her take little steps with her help. Saki was more of a fan of Tzuyu throwing her around like a rag doll. And Sae, the calmest of her siblings, loved to relax in Mina’s lap with a stuffed animal and a pacifier. Saya and Saki had inherited Sana’s energy, whereas Sae had inherited Mina and Tzuyu’s calmness. 

Saki had her moments of calm however. She did like moments where she was laying on Mina’s stomach, her head on her chest. The girls knew Mina meant calm and quiet, Sana meant comfort and kisses, and Tzuyu meant playtime and naps. Tzuyu was surprisingly playful with the girls. She used her height to pick the girls up high and spin them around. Saki absolutely loved playtime with Tzuyu. Saki always had made it clear Tzuyu was her favorite. It made Sana and Mina slightly annoyed at first, but now they found it adorable. Tzuyu always put Saki on her shoulders and Saki loved being up that high. Sae had nearly cried the first time Tzuyu tried to give her the same treatment and Saya was too squirmy to be up that high, she would find a way to fall off and from that height she could get seriously hurt. With Saya, there was rarely a calm moment. Tzuyu and Sana could never draw quiet moments out of Saya, nor could Saki. It was a talent only Mina and Sae held. When left with Sae, Saya would take on some of her sister’s calmness and be still and quiet until she was moved away. It was like a magical power Sae had inherited from Mina. 

“Mama!” Sana turned when she heard Saki screeching, instantly breaking out in a smile when she noticed Tzuyu holding their youngest above her head and giving her a raspberry to the tummy.

“Hey Tzuyu-ya, welcome home.” Sana walked over to Tzuyu and kissed her cheek, leaving Sae with her sister. “Saki-chan you were with mommy a second ago, how did you get to Mama so fast?”

“Maybe she will be an athlete one day.” Tzuyu smiled, putting Saki on her hip and returning Sana’s cheek kiss. 

“If any of them are going to be an athlete it’s Saya. That girl is so fast she always escapes.” Sana giggled. “Saki-chan we were working on walking weren’t we?” Sana ruffled Saki’s short hair and turned back to check in on Sae and Saya. Sae was laying on her tummy with her toy whereas Saya was sitting up with a stuffed rabbit Nayeon had gifted her. “I got Saya to stand of a few seconds. Saki too.”

“You will be walking in no time huh Saki?” Tzuyu gently tapped Saki’s forehead. “Let’s get you to your sisters so you can work on walking a bit more.” They had to start putting baby gates up in more rooms, with how much of an escape artist Saya was turning out to be they had to keep her away from any room where she could hurt herself by accident, which was most rooms. Though the whole house had been baby proofed since before the girls were even born, Saya could still hurt herself if she climbed on something or fell. Sana had left the baby gate to the living room opened because she was with all of them, which was how Saki had made it to Tzuyu. But Tzuyu made sure to shut it behind her and Sana. 

“How was work?” Sana asked as Tzuyu put Saki down next to her sisters, Saya’s energy returning at the presence of her more energetic sister, who was riled up from Tzuyu’s playfulness. 

“It was good, we’re almost done with the Moon deal so I will be able to spend more time here.” Tzuyu explained, helping Saki to her feet. 

“Come here Saki.” Sana sat down in front of Sae and held her arms out for Saki. “That’s good, I’m proud of you for closing that deal. I know it was a big one.”

“It was just a lot of money and paperwork. The CEO was nice enough.” Tzuyu shrugged, watching Saki as she tried to take a few steps, only to give up and crawl into Sana’s arms. Saya crawled over too, curious as to what was going on. Tzuyu reached over and helped Saya to her feet too, but similar to Saki, Saya quickly gave up and crawled to Sana. “Sae, your turn.” Sae looked up at the mention of her name and giggled as Tzuyu lifted her to a standing position, dropping her pacifier in the process. Sae’s favorite pacifier landed a few inches away from her, just far enough for Sae to need to take a few steps to get it back. Sae looked at Sana when she called her name and then back at her pacifier, expecting Sana to pick it up for her and give it back. Her eyes welled up with tears when she saw Sana was too busy holding Saki and Saya down on her lap to grab the pacifier. As Tzuyu was about to move to grab it before Sae melted down she surprised them all, taking a couple short steps and sitting down next to her pacifier, popping it back into her mouth with a smile. 

“Did she just?” Sana asked in disbelief. 

“I think she did.” Tzuyu smiled. “Never mess with Sae’s pacifier huh?”

“Seriously.” Sana giggled. “Wonder if we can get her to do it again.”

“We can try.” Tzuyu smiled, wishing Sae’s favorite mom Mina was here to witness her first steps. Like Saki with Tzuyu, Sae absolutely adored Mina. Mina had the most time demanding job and while it was a bit depressing Mina had to miss a lot she got her dream job. Sana and Tzuyu couldn’t ask for anything more for their wife. They always sent her videos if a first occurred while she was away, usually having to catch the second time the girls do it but it’s still meaningful for Mina. 

“Sae-chan.” Sae looked up at Sana’s voice. “I’m proud of you baby girl.” Sae just stared back at Sana with her pacifier like she had no clue what she just did. 

xx

“Mommy!” Sana awoke to someone calling her name through the baby monitor. “Mommy!” Sana groaned and opened her eyes, grabbing the baby monitor and seeing Saki standing in her crib, using the rails to hold herself up. Sana groaned and rolled out bed, walking to the nursery and grabbing Saki from her crib.

“Playtime?” Sana asked Saki. 

“Yes!” Saki giggled. At almost a full year old Saki was used to calling all of them and using the words yes and and mine. Saya and Sae weren’t far being there themselves, but when it came to speaking Saki had always been a bit ahead of her sisters. Saki only knew to say yes to anything that sounded like a question and to say mine when Saya tried to take her toy, but it was a start.

Saya and Saki were still napping. Sana had put them in the same crib to help calm Saya from their morning playtime, and didn’t have the heart to move her when she was so comfortable. Saki however was riled up for afternoon playtime, knowing it meant Tzuyu and Mina were going to come home and she was going to get dinner. Sana decided to take Saki into the living room and keep an eye on Saya and Sae through the baby monitor. But since Saya was with Sae even if they woke up Sana knew the chances of Saya trying to do something reckless were lowered just simply by Sae’s calmness. 

Sana put Saki on the ground, surrounding her with the toys that still littered the ground after the earlier playtime. Saki instantly went for her favorite toy, a stuffed purple dinosaur that she absolutely adored pushing around and cuddling. Sana smiled and placed a kiss on Saki’s head before getting up to make herself some tea. She closed the baby gate behind herself and went to brew some of the nice green tea they had gotten when they visited Japan last. 

Sana couldn’t wait to take the girls to Japan. She wanted to take them to a festival and dress them up in tiny Yukatas, she wanted to take them to a shrine, she wanted to take them to play in the Okinawa waters, and she just wanted to show them where she grew up. The playgrounds in Osaka she frequented as a child, that she knew were still around having visited them recently, the restaurants she adored going to with her mom and dad, all the places she played in as a child. She wanted to take them to watch the Osaka sunset and to visit her grandmother. She wanted to take them to Tokyo and show them the Tokyo tower, take them to Tokyo Disney world, and give them the whole Tokyo food experience. Sana guessed Tzuyu wanted the same things with the girls with Taiwan, there was certain excitement that came with taking your kids to the places you held close to your heart. 

However, Sana didn’t want to do this until the girls were much older. At least four. Sana knew the girls wouldn’t even remember anything they did right now. She wanted to give them precious memories to hold the rest of their lives in their young childhood, but Sana knew now was not the time for that. They weren’t ready, not yet. But Sana couldn’t wait for the day they were. 

Sana felt tiny hands on her thighs as she boiled the water for her tea, completely used to it by this point. All the girls were clingy, wanting some kind of touch or holding at most times. However Sana paused when she looked down and saw Saki. She knew she had closed the baby gate, knowing Saki had the ability to call for her if she needed anything and wanting to keep her away from the hot stove. So how had Saki escaped?

Sana looked over and realized the gate had been opened, by what she wasn’t sure yet. However, her answer was given when she looked at Saki. 

“Open.” Saki told her. Sana instantly figured out what the baby meant. Saki had opened the gate. By herself. When Sana wasn’t looking.

Sana sighed. Of course Saki figured out how to open the gates. Saki was a smart baby, and not just because of her advanced vocabulary for her age. She had almost escaped her crib multiple times, and those attempts were always inspired by Saya’s attempts. Saki always got closer though, and they were worried she was going to figure it out soon and fall and hurt herself. 

“You opened it huh?” Sana asked, putting one and on Saki’s hair. “And then you ran to Mommy because you wanted hugs?”

“Yes.”

“Alright.” Sana turned the burner off. “Coming up.” Sana announced as she picked Saki up and put her on her hip. “I should be mad at you but I bet you have no idea what you did wrong, so there’s no point.” Sana sighed. “Time to call Mina and get her change the gates out.” Sana grabbed the kettle and poured its contents into her mug with one hand, taking care to make sure Saki was no where near the hot water or hot burner. Once her tea was done Sana brought Saki back to the living room, closing the gate and standing on the side opposite of Saki to see if she could escape again. 

Saki at first looked a bit confused but when Sana opened her arms for a hug, Saki got on her tip toes and pulled at the gate latch, pushing the gate open and running into Sana’s arms. 

“Yup, definitely have to change the gates.” Sana sighed. “Let’s go check on your sisters honey, and please do not teach them that little trick of yours okay?”

“Yes!” 

xx

The triplets first birthday was a big deal in their household. It was the first time they were going to have everyone over since the triplets were born, and while the concept of so many people over made them all nervous Sana was still beyond excited. 

Mina had been planning the party since the girls were not even half a year old. Mina was actually really good at baking, and even though she enjoyed making healthy meals for her family she also loved making and decorating a cake or some cookies. So for the girl’s first birthday cake she went all out and made them a three layered cake, each layer being a flavor that Mina believed to be like the girl’s personalities. The bottom layer was frosted with Saya’s signature light pink and had her name in neat handwriting written on it. Saya’s cake was a yuzu and orange cake, a wild recipe Mina had tried when Sana was pregnant and begging for weird food combos that all of them had loved. Sae’s layer was her signature yellow and also had her name piped on it. It was a much calmer lavender and vanilla, a classic combo Mina enjoyed making. Saki’s layer was the smallest but also the most intricate. It was light purple and her name was printed on it as well, but Mina tried a new combination with lemon and rose. It had taken a while for Mina to balance the lemon and the rose, but she was really satisfied with the result. The cake had taken Mina hours to make the day before the girl’s party, and Sana and Tzuyu were both very proud of her. It looked professionally made, and the flavors were all excellent. 

While Mina was off creating her masterpiece, Tzuyu and Sana worked on setting up the living room. The girls were out with their parents for the day. None of the parents could agree which couple got to take the triplets, so Mina and Sana’s parents agreed to all go together. Tzuyu’s parents had just gotten to Korea this morning and while they were eager to spend time with their granddaughters they were too tired, wanting to rest of for tomorrow and not strain themselves. Tzuyu completely understood and reassured them it was okay to take today off. She would do the same thing if she was in their situation. 

Sana and Mina had planned most of the party. Tzuyu was content with that, they both loved this type of thing. Their wedding was the same way. Mina and Sana always checked with her before they did anything but Tzuyu trusted their intuition. Tzuyu just didn’t want things to look bad, she didn’t care if they didn’t look exactly like she imagined them, they always looked better than anything she could come up with. It happened at their wedding, and it happened again with the girl’s birthday party. 

They hung fairy lights and decorations in their backyard for the main party, Tzuyu admiring how their simple backyard had transformed by their work. The backyard was the area they had done the least amount of work on since moving in. The triplets keeping them busy enough to not even worry about their backyard space. Though, they had been talking about getting a little toddler playscape for the girls to play in when they were a little older. Sana even suggested getting a swing set, a notion Mina shut down immediately in the interest of safety. Saya and Saki already had no fear, they couldn’t be trusted with anything that could hurt them. When they finished with the backyard, Sana laid her head on Tzuyu’s shoulder, both a little warm from working outside in the May heat. It wasn’t too hot yet, but they both did feel the approaching summer heat. 

“You know I never realized it but Dahyun’s birthday is only a few days after the triplet’s.” Sana commented, too hot to hold onto Tzuyu like she normally would. 

“Eight days to be exact.” Tzuyu kissed the top of Sana’s head, causing Sana to silently smile. Tzuyu may not seem like the affectionate type, and to an extent she wasn’t, but with Sana and Mina she had let her entire guard down and devoted herself to the act of loving the two of them with her whole heart,. If expressing her love in physical ways meant making her loves feel loved Tzuyu would do it. Never as much as Sana or Mina, but enough to show she loved and appreciated them more than anything. The girls knew this too. When one of them was upset after falling, they would always snuggle a bit closer in Tzuyu’s embrace than Mina's or Sana's, wanting to feel all the comfort and love Tzuyu could give.

“Do you think that when the girls are older we will be not only hosting our friends and family for their birthday but all their friends as well? Like will we find our house full of kindergartners one day?”

“Since they are your children, without a doubt.” Tzuyu teased. “I can see Saya being pretty popular with a large group of kids, she’s a bit of a leader so that will likely make people want to be her friend. Sae is like Mina, adorable and quiet, so I’m sure she will gather a quiet strong following. And Saki is such a sweetheart, I don’t see how anyone couldn’t love her.”

“Which one were you as a child?” Sana hummed.

“Probably the most like Sae.” Tzuyu nodded. “I was defiantly not outgoing like Saya and Saki. Though Saki isn’t always the most outgoing, she is impossible to hate. She’s always had the brightest smile I’ve ever seen.”

“Ever since I laid eyes on her smile for the first time, it makes my heart swell. It’s so cute and happy and innocent. I hope she never changes.”

“Where did that come from?” Tzuyu giggled, lacing Sana’s hand in hers. 

“They are almost an entire year old, they are growing up.” Sana sighed. “They already don’t need me for milk anymore, some day they may not need me at all.”

“Hey you always need your mother. They will always need us, even when they are in their twenties with jobs.” Tzuyu nodded. “Just keep doing what your doing, it’s really making the girls have a perfect childhood.” Sana giggled when Tzuyu kissed her again.

“Thanks Tzuyu-ya.” Sana pulled Tzuyu in a for a long kiss. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Tzuyu locked eyes with Sana, her hands automatically finding themselves on Sana’s hips. They both heard a crash from inside and look at each other suspiciously. “Should we go check on that?”

“Probably.” Sana sighed. “Let’s hope Mina hasn’t destroyed out oven, again…” Tzuyu laughed and pulled Sana inside by their joined hands. 

xx

“Who’s ready for their big birthday today? You are.” Sana tickled Sae’s tummy as she changed her diaper, Sae’s dress laying next to them waiting to be put on. Sana kept Sae’s giggling as she got her dressed with funny faces and tickles. They wanted Sae to be fully awake for her own party, and since sleeping was one of Sae’s favorite things it was a real concern.

“Saya! Get back here!” Sana heard a frustrated Mina yell behind her. Sana giggled and turned, watching Saya sprint around in her diaper trying to avoid the pink frilly dress Mina had for her. Saki was already dressed and playing with Tzuyu on the floor, Tzuyu teaching her how to stack blocks as they waited for the other two to be ready. Once Mina caught Saya, Sana went back to Sae and dressed her. Sae seemed fine with being dressed and joined Tzuyu and Saki after she was dressed. Mina was still wrestling Saya to put the dress on, but once Sana came to check on them Saya had complied and was pouting as Mina set her down next to her sisters. 

“Today’s the day.” Sana sighed. “They are growing up so fast.”

“I feel like a blink and I’ve missed a big moment.” Mina sighed. “I wish I could be here more to spend time with them, I know my job is going to continue taking them form me, slowly but surely.”

“Your job isn’t taking you from them, if anything it’s helping you get some space from them so you can keep a clear mom head when it’s needed. You helped me get Saya off the high counter she had climbed herself without getting hurt. Your calm in the face of kid danger, which is something we all need.”

“Yeah well it may not last forever. We haven’t it the stage where they need to be punished yet. I don’t look forward to punishing them but it’s bound to come up at some point.” Mina sighed. “We’ll get there when the time comes, for now let’s just focus on making this party perfect."

xx

The party was perfect. The girls couldn’t figure out what Sana was trying to get them to do with blowing out their candles, but they have fun when Sana blows them out for them. They get a lot of clothes and toys for their birthday, similar to what they got for Christmas. There weren’t many other things people could give them, it made sense their gifts were a little basic. But still, the party was perfect. All their friends and family gathered in their house had been a terrifying thought at first, but everything had worked out and they had a good time. The triplets all had fun running around with the older kids, Saki having to get pulled out of the games when she fell and got a bruise on her knee. Sana cooed at her a quieted her down until she stopped crying, deciding it best to carry her youngest daughter around until she felt better. She ended up falling asleep before it happened, and Sana realized the girls were going to sleep well tonight even if they had all gotten sugar rushes from the slight amount of cake they were able to get. 

By the end of the evening the people start to filter out, and once everyone was gone they brought their daughter's to bed. As they are changing them into their pajamas it hits them all at the same time. Their babies are one now. One more year older. It had been one whole year since they were crowded in a hospital room as Sana went through the most pain she had ever gone through in her life and delivered the three beautiful girls they had now. They all realized what people had told them them their whole lives was true. 

Time flies when your having fun. 


	5. two

“Saki-chan.” Sana smiled when she heard her niece’s voice. “Saki can you say Ai Unnie? Ai Unnie.” Saki babbled in response to the older girl’s prompting.

“Ai-chan she’s still learning words, I wouldn’t try too hard.” Sana sat next to her niece.

“My little sister can say my name.” Ai pouted.

“Eunji-ya is older than Saya, Sae, Saki.” Sana giggled, ruffling the five year’s hair.

“Only by a little bit.” Ai pouted.

“With babies a little bit older is like a lot older.” Sana explained. 

“But Eunji isn’t even bigger.” Ai explained, looking over at her little sister who was playing with Sae and Saya.

“Well Eunji does look like you Mama, and your mama is tiny compared to your Aunties.”

“Mama is taller than Auntie Chaeyoungie and Auntie Dahyunie.” Ai argued.

“I’m guessing she told you to say that.” Sana giggled.

“Sana what are you saying to my daughter?”

“Jihyo!” Sana smiled and turned towards her friend. “We were just chatting.”

“Uh-huh.” Jihyo hummed, putting one hand on Ai’s back as her daughter hugged her left leg. “Ai-chan why don’t you go get a cupcake?”

“Cupcake!” Ai giggled and ran towards the kitchen where Momo, Tzuyu, and Mina were talking over a glass of wine. 

“So Jihyo what’s up with you?” Sana smiled and picked up Saki, resting her one her hip as she turned to Jihyo. 

“The usual. It’s been a while, the company has been pretty strict lately.” Jihyo sighed. “I’m just happy to have a few days off this week. Eunji and Ai are both growing up so fast. I miss seeing you around the company.” The shorter woman smiled.

“Yeah, I just feel like I need to be here with them. None of us have family in Korea, if anything happens at daycare we don’t have any backup people to get them. I’m also just, happier here. I have modeled since I was fourteen and I’m almost thirty. It’s literally been half my life, I’m happy here with my girls.” Sana smiled, tapping Saki’s nose. “What about you? Have you talked to Momo yet?”

“No… I don’t know how to bring it up.” Jihyo sighed.

“It’s easy, just say I want to have another baby.” Sana glanced over to make sure Momo was still out of ear shot before giving her suggestion.

“It feels like Eunji was just born, Momo has only been off maternity leave for a year-”

“And a half.” Sana butt in. “Eunji is already two Jihyo.” 

“Right.” Jihyo sighed, looking over at her daughter. “I don’t know why I want another baby so badly, but I just… I do.”

“It’s okay to want that.” Sana laughed. “You’ve always wants three kids. But Eunji is a little young, what brought this up anyway?”

“Momo asked me about maybe getting a surgery so we don’t have any accidents like Kihyun. I don't know how I feel about it.” Jihyo explained.

“Yeah Mina brought up something like that the other day too.” Sana sighed. “I don’t really know how I feel about it either. I don’t even want another baby, I guess I’m just not ready to fully give up the option.” Sana nodded. “Saki-chan you like being the youngest right baby?”

“Yes!” Saki giggled. “Mommy Saki want play.” 

“Alright sweetheart mommy will put you down. Why don’t you go play with your sisters and Eunji-chan?” Sana put her daughter down but Saki grabbed onto her shirt. 

“No want play mommy.”

“You want to play with mommy?” Sana giggled at her two year old. “Mommy will play with you in a bit.” Sana kissed Saki’s cheek and put her back on her hip. “She’s going through a clingy phase.” Sana turned to Jihyo. 

“Ai went through the same thing around this age. Momo was pregnant with Eunji so she was extra cuddly too, it worked out.” Jihyo laughed, watching as Saki wrapped her arms around Sana’s neck, burying her face into the crook of it. “Saki-chan your so cute.”

“She’s especially clingy with Tzuyu. Tzuyu can’t put her to bed anymore because Saki refuses to let go of her and put her in her crib.” Sana giggled.

“Speaking of cribs, we are going switching Eunji to a big girl bed next week, when are you switching the triplets?”

“Well when we switch them to big girl beds we decided that’s when we are going to get them their own rooms, so we just haven’t had time to sit down and ask them which room they want and what they want it to look like, we’re going to wait until they are two and a half. They are still learning colors after all.” Sana explained. “But Saki has a favorite color. Saki-chan what’s you favorite color baby?”

“Purple!” Saki giggled. “Purple Dinosaur!”

“Dinosaurs are her favorite animals.” Sana laughed.

“Oh because of Dino Train I get it.” Jihyo smiled. “Eunji loves that show too, but her favorite animal is dogs.”

“Same with Sae. Every time we go to the park and we see a dog Sae absolutely has to pet it.” Sana kissed Saki’s hair. “She definitely gets that from Tzuyu, sad to say she’s the same way.”

“Yup I understand. I have three people in my house that are like that.” Jihyo giggled. “What about Saya?”

“You think Saya isn’t the first one running towards dogs without even thinking or listening?” Sana laughed. “She does that towards all animals, she almost got bit by a duck the other day, if Mina hadn’t stepped in and pulled her away she would definitely gotten biten. She wanted to pet it like a puppy.” Sana laughed, unconsciously swaying Saki in her arms. Jihyo smiled at the interaction of Sana and her daughter. When Jihyo met Sana she was so different, she was the type of girl that would forget her homework at home or forget to eat dinner. She had grown up so much since then.

“You know Sana, you really are a good mom. I’m really proud of you.” Sana giggled and blushed. “Tzuyu and Mina too.”

“Thank you.” Sana blushed. “Saki-chan why don’t you go give mama a huge hug while mommy talks to Auntie Jihyo some more?”

“Mama hug!” Saki giggled, running off the minute Sana put her down.

“Clingy child.” Sana nodded. 

“I’m sure your mother said the exact same thing about you.” Jihyo laughed.

“Oh I know she did.” Sana smiled, thinking back to the conversation she had with her mom last time she came to visit the triplets. “She told me Saki gets it from me.”

“Ai has the same thing, Momo still lays with her every night before going to sleep. Momo usually falls asleep in her bed too and then complains about her back in the morning. Ai’s about to start elementary school and she can’t sleep without someone laying with her.” Sana giggled at the thought. Momo really was such a soft mom. She almost acted more like a kid herself. “Every time I try to stop them I get met with identical pouts.”

“And you want to have another one.” Sana teased. “Everyone knows your whipped Park.”

“You got me there.” Jihyo sighed. “We should go back to our wives before they start complaining."

“Your right.” Sana laughed. “And I need another cupcake, they are really good.”

“Eunji picked the recipe.” Jihyo smiled. “And Ai did a lot of the cooking.”

“I’m sure she did.” Sana laughed, walking back over to the table where the cupcakes were and the other adults were chatting, popping a mini cupcake into her mouth before back hugging Mina.

“We were just talking about the girls allergies.” Mina informed when she felt Sana on her back. Sana looked up and noticed Jihyo had done the same thing with Momo. Saki was in Tzuyu’s arms, busying herself with playing with Tzuyu’s shirt collar. 

“Ah, Saki-chan do you know what your allergic to?” 

“Doggies!” Saki answered happily. They had taught Saki how to say what she was allergic to early into her life, wanting her to be able to communicate her allergy. 

“That’s right Saki.” Tzuyu kissed Saki’s cheek.

“That’s terrible Saki-chan.” Momo sighed. 

“Your allergic to them too.” Mina pointed out. 

“And that’s why I know it sucks.” Momo pouted. “Ai isn’t allergic to anything but Eunji can’t handle milk, it makes her stomach hurt.” 

“Milk is a sucky allergy, you can’t eat ice cream.” Sana pouted. “I feel bad for Eunji-chan.”

“She gets by.” Jihyo shrugged. “Sae also has a food allergy right?”

“Yeah, nuts make her really sick.” Mina nodded. “And Saya always gets affected by pollen.”

“Saya has to take allergy medicine because of her allergies every day, she gets a stuffy nose if she doesn’t.” Sana added. “She and I both have it. Our allergies usually get better around fall. Spring and early summer suck.”

“The dust picks up around then too, it must be miserable to have allergies.” Jihyo commented. 

“It is. But a lot of people have it worse than we do.” Sana nodded, glancing over at the little kids all playing together.

“Saki-chan don’t you want to go play with the other kids?” Momo asked her niece.

“Want cake.” Saki pointed to the stack of cupcakes.

“Okay, you can have one.” Tzuyu grabbed a mini cupcake for her daughter and took the wrapper off, tearing it in half so the two year old could eat it easier. Saki smiled and ate the cake, loving the sweet treat. She got it all over her face and the adults all laughed at her.

“Saki-chan.” Sana pulled her phone out and took a picture of Saki’s messy face. Mina let her take the picture before using a baby wipe to clean her face off.

“Why don’t you go play with the other kids honey?” Mina asked Saki, brushing her hair out of her face.

“Okay Ka-san.” Saki ran off when Tzuyu bent down and put her down, running to the other kids and giving Eunji a hug from behind. 

“So clingy.” Tzuyu rolled her eyes. “I wonder where she gets it from.” Tzuyu eyed Sana, who was still back hugging Mina.

“Rude.” Sana pouted.

“Yeah Satang your so clingy.”

“You are literally doing the same thing as me.” Sana rolled her eyes. “I’m going to play with the kids they aren’t going to bully to me.” Sana huffed and released Mina’s back hug and went over to the kids, instantly getting mauled into a hug by Eunji and Saki. 

“They are so cute.” Tzuyu commented. “All of them.” 

“Yeah. They are.” Mina felt Tzuyu take her hand in her’s and she smiled. 

xx

The triplets moving onto big kid beds was a long time coming in their household. They had bought the house with the thought of the girls each having their own room, and when they had set up their nursery they had agreed that when the girls were ready they would give them their own rooms when they moved on from cribs to toddler beds.

They decided on doing it at two and a half when the girls turned two. They wanted the girls to make their own decisions with their bedrooms so they hopefully wouldn’t want to change them for a while. When they were two they still didn’t know much about colors or beds, so they waited until the girls were two and a half. They honestly couldn’t wait for the transition, Saya had learned how to climb out of her crib and if someone didn’t close the triplets door she would run around upstairs until one of them found her and put her back to bed. Mina was just thankful they had the gate installed so Saya couldn’t attempt to get down the stairs. So right when the girls were ready they start scouting out which room was going to go to who. They decided to put Saya in the room that was previously the nursery, due to the fact she had the most energy and they needed to keep the closest eye on her. Saki and Sae’s rooms were down the hall. The upstairs had a common area that they planned on eventually turning into a playroom that separated the two hallways of bedrooms. Saki and Sae’s rooms were on one side, and Mina Sana and Tzuyu’s room and Saya’s room were on the other. 

“So Saki, what color do you want your bedroom?” Sana asked her daughter.

“Purple!” Saki answered. Saki loved the color purple, anytime they let her pick anything colorful she always went for purple. “Purple dinosaurs!” Saki giggled.

“Okay honey.” Sana kissed her daughter’s head. “Sae love what about you? What color do you want your room to be?”

“Blue.” Sae answered, distracted by her toy. 

“Blue is cute. Saya what color do you want?”

“Orange!” Saya had an obsession with the color orange. Sana was obsessed with looking at cute baby bedrooma on pintrest, so she already had a good idea what she wanted her girls rooms to look like. She could deal with purple and blue, already having the pastel shades she wanted picked out in her head, but orange? Sana didn’t want her daughter’s bedroom to be orange. It would be like living inside a fruit. She didn’t want to say no to Saya though. 

“Are you sure you don’t want another color? What about pink? Or ohh yellow? How does yellow sound Saya-chan?”

“Orange.” Saya insisted, standing up and toddling over to Sana to look her in the eyes. “Saya want orange.”

“Alright fine.” Sana pouted, deciding to drop it until she could complain to Mina and Tzuyu. 

xx

“Sana honey it is Saya’s room, if she wants orange she can have orange.” Mina sighed, looking over the various paint swatches in front of them.

“But-but I hate orange, it’s so ugly.” Sana whined. 

“It was your idea to let the girls pick their room colors.” Mina rolled her eyes. “How about this, we will have one orange wall as an accent color and the rest of the room can be white?”

“Fine.” Sana pouted. “But it better be a cute shade of orange.”

“Fine baby, pick it out now if you want.” Sana nodded and began looking over the orange shades, trusting Mina to pick out the blue and purple. Mina knew what Sana wanted, she wanted pastels to match the themes she had already picked out for each girls room. Saki’s would be pale purple with a couple white dinosaurs painted onto the walls using a stencil, that would satisfy both of them and Saki would surely love it. Sae’s would be pale blue and have clouds painted at the top to simulate a cloudy day, an idea Sana got off pinterest. Saya’s was the biggest question mark, but now that Mina had gotten her to agree to something she was sure Sana already had ideas. Sana loved cute things, so it made sense she loved putting the kids in cute things.

Once the paint shades Mina picked out were deemed adequate by Sana they bought the paint and some painting supplies and then went to get Tzuyu, who was entertaining the girls at the play area inside the large department store. 

“Ready?” Tzuyu asked. 

“Yup.” Mina nodded, thankful they had kept their cart so they didn’t have to carry the heavy paint cans. Sana bent down and picked up Sae, who had run to her the minute she saw her. Tzuyu scooped up the two troublemakers and carried them to the car before helping Mina put the paint inside the trunk. Once they were ready Mina drove them home and they all helped move the paint before playing with the girls all day. They couldn’t begin painting until tomorrow because they had gotten Chaeyoung to agree to help them, as she had painted her sons rooms and they both looked amazing. They had already emptied the rooms to paint except the girls nursery. The girls had to sleep between them that night. Tzuyu and Mina on the side with the other four squished in between. 

The next morning after feeding the girls and getting them ready for the day, they start to prep the rooms for painting by laying down tarps and putting tape over the baseboards while they waited for Chaeyoung. When Chaeyoung got there they decided her and Mina would do one room while Sana and Tzuyu did the other. The triplets were separated into Saya and Sae, and Saki, and each put in the middle of a room with a lot of toys and warnings to not touch the wet paint.

“Tzuyu-ya your so good at this.” Sana giggled as she watched her mate work.

“Of course, Chaeyoung had me help paint her whole house when she moved in.” Tzuyu rolled her eyes, thankful the guest room’s walls were white. It helped the light purple show up without needing many coats. She peeked at Saki before beginning to use the roller to get paint all over the walls. “Do it like this Unnie, just make sure you don’t miss any spots or spread it unevenly.” Tzuyu explained, Sana nodding and beginning on the other wall.

“So are we going to do around the windows later?”

“Yup that’s the last step. We’ll use a paintbrush for that.” Tzuyu explained. 

“Saki-chan your room is going to be so purple.” Sana giggled a the baby. 

“Purple!” Saki smiled, doodling with the purple crayon on the paper in front of her. She stayed quiet the whole time, working on the same drawing the whole two hours they are working on her bedroom. They had boughten paint that was safe for babies to breath in plus the window was open, so Saki wasn’t intimidated by the smell. When they are done they both smile before picking up Saki and taking her to check on the others. Mina and Chaeyoung had already finished painting Sae’s blue room when they check on them, they had even finished the clouds at the top. 

“Wow this room looks really good.” Sana commented. “Saya’s room next?”

“Yup! We’re only painting one wall in there so Tzuyu could you do it? I’ll go check to see if the paint is dry enough in Saki’s room to paint her dinosaurs?”

“Alright.” Tzuyu picked up a can of orange paint and carried it down the hall. 

“You sure you can do the dinosaurs by yourself?” Sana asked.

“Unnie my son made me do this for him too. I’m very experienced at putting dinosaurs onto walls.” Chaeyoung laughed.

“Alright.” Sana giggled. “I’ll go wash up and then start on lunch. Mina why don’t you take the girls downstairs?”

“Sure.” Mina nodded, getting Saya and Sae to hold her hands. Sana put Saki down and they all followed their Ka-san like little ducklings. 

After thanking Chaeyoung they all wash up and the girls spend another night in their Mommies beds. The next day the three adults face their toughest challenge yet, setting up the girls beds. It take hours of fumbling with instructions and messing with the parts for Mina to eventually figure it out and put one bed together, the other two quickly following. They make sure the rails on the side are secure before moving onto decorations. They put curtains, a dresser, and a nightlight in each girls room. Saki had a purple dinosaur nightlight, Sae had a white cloud shaped nightlight, and Saya had one shaped like an orange. Finally they install some shelves and Sana arranges the various things she both to fill them, including a framed photo of all three girls as newborns in each of their rooms. At the end of the day they sit back and admire their work, letting each of the girls explore their new rooms. 

“Purple dinosaur!” Is the first thing Saki screams when she gets into her room. They weren’t entirely sure if she was referring to the nightlight, bedsheets, or walls, but they were just happy Saki liked it. Saki instantly ran for her pile of stuffed animals Tzuyu had arranged for her and hugged them, admiring her new room as she did. Sae had wide eyes when they showed her her room. She looked at the clouds and the blue and she smiled. 

“Sae’s room.” Was what Sae had said. 

“Orange!” Was all that Saya’s yelled. She instantly climbed onto her bed and surveyed her orange room, nodding in approval once it was looked over. 

Getting the girls to sleep afterwards was easy. They were all so tired from the excitement they all fell asleep easily in their new beds. Sana, Mina, and Tzuyu all fell asleep easily too, they were exhausted from the long day they had. However they were all awakened when they heard crying. At first it was just coming from the baby monitor in Sae’s room but soon all three girls were crying. They decided to divide and conquer and when Tzuyu went to Saki’s room she instantly lifted her out of her bed.

“What’s wrong?”

“Saya… Sae…” Saki sobbed. Tzuyu realized what was happening, this was the first night the girls spent apart since before they were born, of course they were scared. Tzuyu figured Saya and Sae were struggling with the same thing so she brought Saki into Sae’s room, who was sobbing in Mina’s arms.

“I think they want each other.” Tzuyu informed, putting Saki on Sae’s bed. Mina nodded and put Sae inside the bed with her little sister. It didn’t completely quiet the girls, but they both stopped sobbing to hug. Mina and Tzuyu both internally cooed before they realized the only way to completely quit the girls was to get Saya. Sana quickly came in with Saya after they thought that, putting Saya with her little sisters. Once the triplets were reunited they had quieted down, laying down in Sae’s cramped bed and holding hands, all their faces on the same pillow. Sana took a quick picture before they decided to just leave them until tomorrow. They realized they needed to slowly get the girls used to being apart, as change was scary for any small child. 

The rest of the night though, Sana, Mina and Tzuyu, slept better than they had in ages.


	6. three

Sana smiled as she looked at her daughters. They were all asleep on her bed for their afternoon nap. Saya was holding hands with Sae, who was in the middle, and was laying on her back, her legs indicative of Saya’s messy sleepy habits. Saki had her body turned Sae, holding her sisters other hand with her. Sae was laying on her stomach, her head facing Saya. They were so sweet when they were sleeping. Sana took a picture before realizing she had to wake these sleeping angels. They had a flight to catch in a few hours and the girls still hadn’t picked out which toys they wanted to bring with them to Japan. 

“Mm… Mommy…” Sana woke Saki first. She was the most normal in the morning. Saya usually had lots of energy right after waking up and Sae was a monster. Sae hated waking up just as much as Mina did. 

“Morning honey.” Sana smiled and picked her three year old up. “Good nap?” Saki nodded and rubbed her eyes. 

“Yeah.” Saki whined. “Juice?” Sana grabbed Saki’s sippi cup. She had filled each of the girls sippi cups before she started to wake them up, knowing the sugar from the juice would help them wake up. Plus, they all loved when they got juice. Mina didn’t like giving the girls anything too sugary, they were all too easy to get on a sugar high. So, the juice Mina bought for the girls was free of added sugars. Sana was surprised the girls liked it, she hated the watermelon juice Mina bought. But the kids all loved it, and so Sana was happy to give it to them when they wanted it. Saki drank from her purple sippi cup while Sana woke up Saya. Saki was always clingy when she woke up, so Sana just let her daughter hang off of her as she shook Saya’s shoulder. 

“Morning Saya.” Sana smiled as Saya woke up. “Do you want some juice?”

“Juice!” Saya was already energetic when she woke up, sitting up and taking the juice out of Sana’s outstretched hand. 

“Sae-chan wake up?” Saki asked Sana. 

“Yup, I’m going to wake up Sae.” Sana smiled at her daughter as she started to slowly wake up Sae. Sae whined and tried to roll away from Sana.

“Sae honey, it’s time to wake up.”

“No.” Sae whined. 

“Yes baby.” Sana nodded. “Come on, I brought you some juice.” Sae opened her eyes and she already looked mad at Sana. Sana couldn’t help but laugh, Sae looked adorable when she was mad. She had inherited Mina’s pouty face. Sae’s hair was messy and it only contributed to the adorableness.

“Juice.” It wasn’t a question, Sae was a monster in the morning. She was normally the sweetest one out of her sisters, but when she was woken up she became a monster. Sana handed Sae her juice before she could throw a tantrum and then she decided to let Sae be as she woke up. She went back to Saya and Saki and put both of the three year olds on one of her hips. 

“Are you girls excited to visit grandmother and grandfather?”

“Yes!” Saya and Saki both answered.

“Do you remember the Japanese I taught you?”

“I love you grandmother, I love you grandfather.” Saki said in Japanese. Sana gave her a kiss on the head in response.

“Saya? Do you remember it?”

“Hi grandmother, hi grandfather.” Saya giggled in Japanese. 

“Good job girls. Mommy is very proud of her bilingual girls.” Sana gave each of them another kiss. “Saya Sae I told your sister this but mommy needs you to pick out which toys you want to bring to Japan.”

“Can I bring bunny and dinosaur?” Saki asked.

“Of course you can baby. But dinosaur and bunny are going to be held with mommy instead of in Saki-chan’s backpack.”

“Why?”

“Because mommy wants to make sure you have bunny and dinosaur with you on the airplane baby.” Sana explained. 

“Can I bring puppy?” Sae asked.

“Yup. Saya are you going to bring your Mr.Spikey?” Saya nodded eagerly. Sana knew her daughters absolutely adored their stuffed animals. Saki in particular loved her stuffed animals. She wouldn’t be able to sleep without her bunny and dinosaur on her bed. Sana wasn’t going to risk her daughters throwing any tantrums in front of Mina’s parents, they still terrified her to this day. Mina always told her they were nice, but Sana was still intimated by the Myoui’s. They were so perfect. 

“Mr. Spikey wants to go to Japan with Saya!” Saya giggled. 

“I’m sure he will have lots of fun, just like I know all three of you will.” Sana smiled at her daughters. “Let’s go pick out our toys yes?”

“Yes!” Sana carried Saya and Saki to the play rom, Sae trailing behind her and sipping her juice much like an adult drank coffee. Sana left to get the girls new backpacks. They were still too big for the girls, and they were all so cute when they wore them. Each of the bags were color coordinated to the girls favorite colors and they had all their names embroidered on them. Saki’s was pale purple, Sae’s was sky blue, Saya’s was pale orange. They matched their brand-new hardshell suitcases. 

“Okay girls, you get three toys each.” Sana told them.

“Only three?” Saki asked.

“Stuffed animals don’t count baby.” Sana nodded. 

“Oh okay!” Saki giggled and ran off. Saya and Sae both were already off inspecting different toys throughout the playroom. Saki was the first to come back.“One, two, three.” Saki counted out in front of Sana. Sana giggled at Saki’s adorable smile and three fingers she was holding up and gave her a kiss. 

“Good job baby. Can you put them in your backpack for mommy?” Saki nodded and put her toys inside her purple backpack. She then put the backpack on her back and ran to sit in front of the tv. Sana turned it on for her to keep her quiet while Saya and Sae picked out what toys they wanted. Sae was done next and after a while Sana finally got Saya to compromise. Once the girls were all watching tv Sana got their already packed suitcases and wheeled them to the playroom. Mina had packed them last night after all the girls were in bed, and Sana was surprised Mina was able to fit a weeks worth of clothing inside the kids suitcases. Sana then went to gather the girls stuffed animals, the girls having left them in various places around the house from playing hide and seek. She handed them to each of the girls and they all cuddled their favorite stuffed animals while watching a kids cartoon. 

Once all their stuff was ready Sana texted Mina and Tzuyu the kids were all set. The two were due home from work anytime soon and then they would go to the airport. It would be the kids first time traveling, it was a short trip to Japan so it was a good test trip for the triplets. They would be flying to Kobe to visit Mina’s family first, and then taking the train to Osaka to visit Sana’s family before flying home. Typically when their parents wanted to visit, they would just fly to Korea, but they had agreed it was time for the girls to travel to Japan. Plus, they planned on surprising them with a trip to Disney world on the last day on their trip to Japan. The girls had no clue about it.

Ai and Eunji had told the triplets all about Disneyland when they had visited them last month. The triplets all begged to go after, and Tzuyu had just convinced them they would go one day. They had then forgotten about it, as most toddlers did they all got distracted by the next thing they thought was cool. It had been Tzuyu’s idea to surprise them with a Disneyland trip. They had all agreed it was a wonderful idea and made the plans to visit Disney Tokyo.

Saki was the first one to tell Tzuyu was home. Sana hadn’t been able to hear her wife before Saki had already taken off running. She was stopped by the baby gate at the top of the stairs. Sana had kept it closed so none of the girls went downstairs without her knowing, the stairs were still a bit of a challenge for the three year olds. Plus Sana didn’t like the idea of them being so far out of her sight. However, Saki had known how to open the baby gates since she was one years old. No matter how much they changed them out Saki could figure out how to open them. Still, she tended not to open the gate unless she had a reason to, so they still functioned at least somewhat. 

“Saki baby no no, remember you have to ask mommy for help before going downstairs.” Sana quickly ran to her three year old and picked her up. 

“I can do it myself.” Saki pouted.

“You can. But mommy is still worried honey. You can fall and really hurt yourself.” Sana nodded. “Mommy will carry you.”

“Fine.” Saki pouted. Sana kissed her head before closing the gate behind her and going downstairs. Tzuyu was in the living room putting her stuff down. “Mama!” 

“Hi Saki.” Tzuyu smiled at Saki and Sana passed her over. “Mina wants us to start loading up my car with the luggage, she’s in a bit of traffic.”

“Okay, I rounded up all the girls stuff.” Sana explained. 

“I want to help!” Saki interrupted their conversation.

“Oh yeah?” Tzuyu asked. “Why don’t you think about what snacks you want to bring to their airport?”

“Okay!” Saki nodded, Tzuyu putting her down on the couch.

“Saya and Sae are watching tv upstairs,” Sana explained, pulling Tzuyu close to her and giving her a short kiss. “Their stuff if in the playroom.”

“Okay.” Tzuyu nodded. “Saki you want to come with me while you think about what snacks you want?” Saki nodded and Tzuyu picked her back up. Saki instantly buried her nose into Tzuyu’s scent and let herself be scented by Tzuyu. Saki loved her Mama’s scent. She would scent herself whenever Tzuyu came home and loved to wear her Mama’s scent when she went out. Sae was the same way with Mina. And Saya was like that with Sana. Sana had read an article once that said kids who grew up to be omegas or betas loved their alpha parents scents as babies, and kids who grew up to be alphas loved their omega parents scents. She wasn’t sure how accurate it was, but they would find out in ten years.

They loaded the kids stuff first before loading all their stuff. The triplets were expected to carry their backpacks and stuffed animals. Saya’s porcupine and Sae’s puppy could both fit into their backpacks if they didn’t want to carry them, but Saki’s two favorite stuffed animals were too big to fit into her backpack. The could probably stuff her bunny into it, but her dinosaur was too big. 

Mina got home right as they started loading up the adult stuff. She helped them put their suitcases in and get all of their girls buckled into their carseats, Sana double checking if the girls had their stuffed animals. They then went off towards the airport, the girls all watching a movie on the little car tv in the backseat. It kept them quiet in the Seoul five pm traffic, a thing their parents were all thankful for. They knew it was going to be a long night of traveling. The girls had never been through a security line before, and three three year olds probably weren’t going to understand how to behave in them. Their flight left at seven and the girls bedtimes were eight thirty, so right when they landed in Japan was when the kids were going to start getting exhausted. The girls also had to go through customs with Tzuyu. They all had Korean passports, having been born in Korea. They had talked about maybe getting the girls duel citizenship at some point, but right now they didn’t see any reason to. 

When they got to the airport, Tzuyu parked the car. She then got out with Mina to help unload some of the luggage while Sana unloaded the girls.

“Girls, go stand by your suitcases.” Sana asked them once they were all secured with their backpacks. Sana took a picture of the three with their too big backpacks and suitcases. 

“Can you guys roll your suitcases by yourselves?” Tzuyu asked, demonstrating how to roll the suitcases. The girls all copied her and followed her like little ducklings out of the parking garage and into the airport. They made it to the point to check their bags and get their tickets when they stopped.

“Say bye bye to your suitcases girls.” Sana bent down to their level and showed them their suitcases being taken away on a conveyor belt. The girls all waved as their suitcases went away. 

“They are so cute.” The woman behind the counter commented. 

“Thank you.” Sana smiled, standing up and taking Saya’s hand. Mina put the girls tickets in her purse and then took Sae’s hand. Sana had convinced the older two to put their stuffed animals away in their bags while Saki was still carrying her bunny. Saki made Tzuyu pick her up and carry her to security. Mina and Sana both laughed at the sight of their wife. She was still dressed in business attire and her suitcase and briefcase screamed woman on a business trip but the three year old in a pink dress hanging off her neck completely ruined the professional image Tzuyu had going. When they got to security Mina fished the girls tickets and passports out along with her own. The security counter lady also smiled at the three three year olds staring at her cutely, giving them a wave as they moved onto the next part of security. It was common for the triplets to get compliments in public. Triplets were quite rare and with Sana’s tendency to dress them in matching clothing their cuteness level was always very high. Plus, they all looked beautiful like three moms. Saki had Sana’s nose and high cheekbones and Tzuyu’s dimples, while Sae and Saya looked a lot like Mina did as a baby. 

“Come on girls, let’s put our backpacks up.” Mina explained, putting her own bag on the belt to get checked. The girls all looked a bit confused but it turned to wonder as their bags moved into the large x ray machine. Sana went through the metal detector first before Mina lined up the three toddlers, the security officer waving them through one at a time into Sana’s arms. Tzuyu and Mina went over last and they both gathered the girls backpacks along with their own belongings before heading to the gate. Once there Sana let the girls play with her tablet, using a headphone jack to give them all headphones to watch a movie. Mina went and bought water for the plane and filled each girls sippi cup up before returning and putting them in the side pockets of their backpacks.

They had twenty minutes until their flight boarded when Saki suddenly took her headphones out and started looking for something around her. 

“What is it baby?” Sana asked. 

“Where’s dinosaur?” Saki had tears in her eyes as she looked. “Dinosaur…” 

“Huh he’s- oh crap.” Sana groaned when she realized she hadn’t seen Saki’s purple dinosaur with her in a while. Her bunny was sitting next to her backpack on the ground, but the dinosaur was nowhere to be found. 

“Huh what’s wrong?” Tzuyu looked over from her phone when she heard Saki start crying. 

“Dinosaur is missing.” Sana informed.

“Did she leave it in security?”

“I mean we double checked for our stuff twice.” Sana sighed.

“It could have still gotten left there somehow, I’ll go ask.” Tzuyu stood up. Sana put Saki in her lap and cradled the crying toddler as Mina came back from going to the bathroom with Sae. 

“What’s wrong?”

“Saki’s dinosaur is missing.” Sana informed. “Tzuyu is checking with security.”

“Let’s backtrack, she defiantly had it when we left the house right?”

“Yup for sure.” Sana nodded, still comforting the crying child on her lap.

“Did she have it at the ticketing counter?”

“Now that I think about it… I don’t think she did.” Sana sighed. “It muse be in the car still.”

“Sae Ka-san is going to put you down okay?” Sae nodded and ran over to join Saya watching a movie. “I’ll go get it.”

“Mina you only have twenty minutes to go all the way to the car and come back. You will have to go through security again.”

“If the plane starts boarding just get on with the girls and Tzuyu. I’ll go as fast as I can.”

“Okay.” Sana nodded. “Good luck.”

“Thanks.” Mina sighed before taking off towards the airport exit. Saki was still crying on Sana’s lap even after Mina left and Sana moved Saki so she could look her in the eyes. 

“Ka-san is getting Dinosaur.” Sana informed. “He’s still in the car, but Ka-san will bring him to you okay?”

“Okay.” Saki took a deep breath. “Promise?”

“We won’t leave without him, I promise.” Sana nodded at her daughter. After calming down a bit Saki started watching the movie with her sisters and Tzuyu returned from checking security. 

“They said they didn’t have anything.” Tzuyu informed.

“She left him in the car, Mina is on her way to go get him.” Sana explained.

“Is she going to make it in time?”

“She said to board without her.” Sana explained. “They are about to start boarding, we should just get ourselves on the plane and hope there isn’t a line at security.”

“Right.” Tzuyu nodded. Sana unplugged the girls movie put her tablet and headphones away. She then took their hands and lead them to the line to board the plane. As the boarded they checked their passports and Sana lead them to their seats. She put Saya in one window seat and Saki in the other. Tzuyu was supposed to sit with Saki and Sana, but while they were waiting for Mina she sat next to Sae in the aisle seat as they waited for Mina. The girls all got buckled into their seat and Saki and Saya stared out the windows in wonder, Sae craning her neck to see what they were staring at. Sana and Tzuyu moved their bags under the seat, Sana stuffing Saki’s bunny into her backpack. Once they were done they each checked their phone from any news from Mina. The plane was almost full and they had no sign of their wife. Finally towards the end of the crowd of people Mina made an appearance. She handed Saki her dinosaur, Saki smiling widely and cuddling her stuffed toy. Tzuyu stood up to give Mina her seat back and sat back with Sana and Saki. Mina looked sweaty and bit out of breath still.

“Thanks baby.” Sana looked at the row of seat across from them, Mina smiling in response. 

“Of course,” Mina nodded. “Anything for them.” 

xx

The plane ride went as smooth as it could with three toddlers. Saki and Sae were both afraid of the loud airplane and the popping in their ears as they took off. Saya seemed like she was having fun. They comforted them and then the two entertained themselves with playing on their moms phones. Sana rested her head against Tzuyu’s shoulder when they were all calm, almost falling asleep on the way there. 

An hour and forty five minutes felt like three hours but eventually they finally landed in Japan. The girls were all exhausted, Tzuyu having Sae half asleep on her shoulder while she took them to customs. Mina and Sana waited at the luggage belt after breezing through customs. They grabbed the suitcases and put them off to the side as they waited for Tzuyu and the kids. When they finally appeared Saki ran to Sana and held her arms out to be picked up. Tzuyu was holding Sae in one arm and holding Saya’s hand in the other. Sae was fast asleep, her puppy in her hands. 

“How was it?” Sana asked. 

“Fine. Sae fell asleep.” Tzuyu gestured. “ And I know Saya and Saki are both close.”

“Yeah I can tell.” Mina laughed. “Saya, come here.” Saya ran to Mina and Mina picked her up. They had to get a luggage cart to carry all the girls bags plus their own to the area where Mina’s family was going to pick them up. Mina’s parents were waiting and smiled at the state of the three asleep girls. They piled them all into the car and when they got to Mina’s house the piled them all in the guest bed they were going to share for the next few days. Mina, Sana, and Tzuyu were all exhausted too, so they went to bed after some short socializing with Mina’s parents. Tzuyu had made an effort to learn Japanese to impress her in laws, and Mina’s parents praised her efforts before they all went to bed. Sana slept in the middle that night, all of them exhausted from the late night travel. 

xx

The next morning the girls all woke up energetic. Even Sae, who was the calm one, woke up with a lot of energy. They took them around Kobe and Sana made sure to take lots of pictures of her girls. Mina’s parents did their best to communicate, but their knowledge was somewhat limited despite living there for six years. They visited all the tourist attractions, Sana taking lots of pictures of the girls and Mina and Tzuyu. They ended the day at Mina’s parents house, Mina’s parents cooking dinner for them as they all talked. 

Sana did her best to pretend that she was comfortable, despite being terrified of Mina’s parents. When Mina asked her about it and she told her the truth Mina had laughed at her and told her it was okay and that her parents loved her. Sana didn’t agree, but tried not to let it ruin the trip. Saki loves getting her grandparents praise when she says words in Japanese, Mina’s mom even gives her a piece of candy whenever she speaks Japanese correctly, so she tries to speak in Japanese as much as possible. Saya loves the Myoui’s huge backyard, running around and playing in it with Mina and her sisters. Sae loves the food, she had always loved Japanese food and now she was getting spoiled with it. 

When they have to leave the girls are all very sad. The Myoui’s reassure thier grandchildren they will see them again soon and wave as the leave on the train for Osaka. It’s a very short train ride, and when they get to Osaka Sana’s mother is quick to wrap all her grandchildren up in hugs. In Osaka they visit a huge shrine and even go to a festival, Sana dressing the girls in Yukatas and taking them all around the festival. The day before they leave Osaka, Sana decides to take the girls to meet one of the most influential people in her life. Her grandmother. 

“Hi grandmother.” Sana smiled as she opened the door. “I brought my daughters.” Sana’s grandmother was very old, so she had to be kept in a home for old people.

“Oh Sana dear, come let me meet them.” The old lady smiled. Sana lead the kids in and had them all greet her grandmother. 

“I’m Saki.” Saki informed in Japanese. “These are my sisters Saya and Sae.”

“You are all so precious, you look like my Sana when she was a baby.” The old lady smiled, Sana at her grandmothers side and holding her hand. She could barely get out of bed anymore, and Sana knew she had limited time left with her. She tried to visit her grandmother often, but with her kids and job it wasn’t easy.

“Girls why don’t you go play while I talk to grandmother?” Sana asked the kids in Korean. 

“I have a present for great grandmother though.” Saki informed in Korean.

“I’ll give it to her baby.” Saki nodded and handed over the drawing she had made with her grandparents to give to her great grandmother. “They made a present for you.” Sana told her grandmother in Japanese, handing over the folded drawing. The old woman unfolded the paper and smiled widely at the sight.

“Is this all of you?” Sana looked at the picture with her grandmother and saw what she suspected was her, Mina, and Tzuyu, along with all three of the girls. 

“I think so.” Sana smiled.

“They are so sweet. So cute too dear. You are doing a wonderful job as their mother.”

“Thank you grandmother.” Sana tightened her grip on her grandmothers hand. 

“I’m sure they will grow up to be beautiful women one day.” Sana’s grandmother smiled. “Just like you, my darling Sa-chan.” Sana couldn’t help but cry at her grandmothers statement. She had always been close with her grandmother, having two working parents growing up Sana’s grandmother was needed to take care of her when her parents were busy with work. Her grandmother shaped her into the woman she was today. She was just so happy her grandmother was able to meet her precious girls before she died. 

xx

The day they are taking the girls to Disney they don’t tell them what’s happening. They wake them up early and they say goodbye to Sana’s parents with lots of hugs and promises to come back. They board a train for Tokyo and the girls all watch in amusement as they go on the bullet train. When they arrive in Tokyo they take a train to Tokyo Disney and the girls don’t realize where they are until they see the castle. 

“Mommy! Mommy!” Saki pointed to it.

“Yeah baby I see it.” Sana gigged. 

“Welcome to Disneyland girls.” Tzuyu told them, the girls eyes all widening.

“Disneyland!” Saya cheered. 

“Thank you!” Saki added. The girls were all practically bouncing as they waited in line to get their tickets checked and go through security. Mina picked up a Disney stroller, knowing they would have a long day ahead of them. 

They go to the castle first, taking a lot of pictures with it. Afterwards Sana buys the girls Micky mouse ears and Tzuyu scouts out rides the girls can actually go on. They pick out a couple and decide to start going through the park, taking pictures with any characters they see. On the first of the baby rides they went on Sae has a complete meltdown and they decide to just let her stay with Mina off to the side for all the other rides. The girls all get excited every time they see a character they recognize and take a picture with it. They also buy the girls princess dresses in the stores of their favorite stores and Sana even lets them have cotton candy. By the end of the day, the girls are all exhausted, but happier than Sana had ever seen them in their lives. Their flight was at six, so they were at the Tokyo airport by four. After getting through security the girls were all fast asleep. They stayed asleep the entire journey to Korea, Saki’s dinosaur safe in her arms. 

When they get home it’s late at night. They each carry one of the girls to their rooms and remove the Micky mouse ears they were all still wearing. When the girls are all set they go back and make a big cuddle pile on the bed, whispering about how much they loved each other and how perfect the last week had been.


	7. four

With three babies and three of them, the best way to run bedtime was to have one of them go with one of the kids. They always rotated so the girls got each of their mommies at some point, but they got them one at a time. Typically, they would all give each of the kids a goodnight kiss before dispersing to take each of the kids to bed. It was Sana’s turn to be with Saki. Mina was with Sae and Tzuyu was with Saya. 

When Saki was tired, she became clingy. She would cling to her moms like a koala until she was in bed and had her dinosaur and her bunny. 

“Mister dinosaur!” Saki smiled when she saw her dinosaur. “Hi mister dinosaur.” Saki let go of Sana to curl up with her beloved dinosaur. 

“Don’t forget Usa-chan too love.” Sana smiled, holding up her daughter’s bunny.

“Usa-chan!” Saki hugged her other stuffed animal. Sana couldn’t help but smile. This was normal, but Saki was so cute she couldn't help it. Sana loved that putting her children to bed every night was a part of her routine. She loved the moments where she could sit in the girls tiny toddler beds and hold a big picture book open while a toddler falls asleep against her side. The normality of it made it beautiful. She loved how complete she felt. The routine was perfect. 

“Come on let’s get Usa-chan, Mister Dinosuar, and Saki ready for bed.” Saki was already in her purple dinosaur pajamas and her teeth were already brushed, but she had to be cuddling someone to fall asleep. Sana wanted to hold onto these nights where her girls still needed her to fall asleep. They were growing up every day, and they needed her less and less the more they grew up. She didn’t want to think about the fact one day Saki would be all grown up and reading to her own child before bed. Saki was still a baby for now. That was more than thirty years away, hopefully. For now, Sana wanted to enjoy Saki and all her daughters being four years old.

“Okay!” Saki smiled. Saki stilled her two stuffed animals on one side of herself and the cuddled into Sana’s lap. Sana’s back was propped up by the backboard of her bed, and she had a copy of Saki’s favorite picture book in her hands. Saki’s head was on her lap and her body was curled in a fetal position on the bed. Her preferred method of falling asleep.

“Are you ready sweetheart?” Sana asked.

“Yes! I want to read Dinosaur goes to the store.” Saki pouted.

“Okay okay.” Sana laughed. “One day the dinosaur realized he was out of milk…” 

By the end of the book, Saki was fast asleep. Sana smiled and stood up to leave Saki’s room. She replaced her body with Mister Dinosaur and Saki uncurled from her ball and cuddled her dinosaur. Sana smiled and turned Saki’s lamp off, making sure her nightlight was on before quietly leaving the room. She left the door open a crack, like Saki liked it, before taking one last glance at her sleeping princess. She wanted Saki to stay this little forever.

xx

“Sae-chan?” Mina asked Sae, noticing the four year old had buried herself into her covers. “Don’t you want to read with Ka-san?”

“No.” Sae pouted, wrapping herself further into her blanket. 

“What is it baby?” Mina asked. “You love reading.”

“I don’t wanna read.” Sae answered. “i don’t want to sleep.”

“Why honey?”

“Cause there’s a monster under my bed.” Sae answered. “Saya said so.” 

“Honey there’s no monster. Look Ka-san will look for you.” Mina waited for Sae’s little head to poke out of her blanket burrito before getting off Sae’s bed to get off the toddler bed and look underneath it. “Nope no monsters. Just Sae-chan’s sock that got lost.” Mina pulled out the dusty sock to show Sae. She walked over to Sae’s laundry hamper to throw it in. She then returned to Sae’s bed and sat next to her daughter. “There are no monsters.” 

“You promise?” Sae asked. 

“Pink promise.” Mina nodded. “Now let's go to bed okay? We don’t want to not get enough sleep and be super grouchy in the morning.”

“I don’t want to read.” Sae nodded. “I want Ka-san to sing to me.” 

“Oh okay.” Mina sighed, trying to think of something to sing to Sae. She settled on an old favorite of hers, a song called Jaljayo good night. It would probably be enough to get Sae to sleep. Mina made sure Sae was comfortable tucked in and had her baby blanket and stuffed puppy before starting the song. Sae didn’t like cuddling as much as Saki did when she went to sleep, she preferred to fall asleep by herself in bed while her moms stood off to the side and talked or read her to sleep. Sae fell asleep pretty early into the song, but Mina decided to keep going just in case. Sae was a light sleeper after all, so Mina wanted to make sure her baby was really asleep. When she finished the song Mina smiled and kissed Sae’s forehead. Sae was always the most soft and sensitive of her sisters, she was the most like Mina of the three. 

Mina quietly turned off Sae’s cloud shaped lamp before making one more look over Sae’s bedroom. It was all good. No monsters like Sae was worried about. Mina then gently shut the door as she left. If she closed it too tightly she could wake Sae. When she saw Saki’s door cracked she figured Sana was already done and Saki was fast asleep. Mina made sure of this by pushing the door open a bit and finding Saki fast asleep in her bed. Mina returned the door to its original position before starting off towards her bedroom. 

Bedtime was probably her favorite time of day. Not because the girl could barely stay awake for long, but because bedtime was the quietest and softest moment Mina got with the three. During a long shift at the hospital, she looked forward to the idea of bedtime. The idea of getting to sit down with her adorable daughters and slowly read them to sleep helped her get through the long days at work. 

Mina wouldn’t trade bedtime for the world. 

xx

“Saya come on its bedtime.” Tzuyu picked up her daughter to get her to stop jumping on her bed. “And your going to hurt yourself. Remember the story about monkeys jumping on the bed?”

“But mama I’m not tired.” Saya whined. This was a usual battle with Saya. She always said she wasn’t tired at bedtime and it took some convincing to get her into bed. Once Saya was in her warm covers with one of her mom’s warmth her favorite stuffed animal of the week she was okay. It was getting her there that was hard. Saya had always been a bit more stubborn than Saki and Sae. She would pout and refuse to do something when she didn’t want to. She was also the most likely to throw a tantrum. She took more patience than her sisters, but she was still a good girl at the end of the day.

“Come on Saya, your tired you just don’t know it yet.” Tzuyu nodded. “Come on let’s lay down and cuddle. We can read together too.” Tzuyu offered.

“I want mama to tell me a story!” Saya giggled. 

“Me?” Tzuyu thought of any children stories she could remember from when she was a kid. They were all Chinese in origin, but she supposed she could translate them for Saya. “Okay. But you have to get under the covers and be still okay?” Tzuyu asked. 

“Okay.” Saya climbed into her bed and got under her covers. Tzuyu pulled them up and gave Saya her stuffed lion plushie, her current stuffed animal for the week. Unlike her sisters Saya wasn’t loyal to one stuffed animal. She preferred to mix it up every once in a while. About once a week Saya picked a new stuffed animal to be obsessed with and join her in bed. This week it was her lion. 

“Good girl Saya.” Tzuyu didn’t have much experience with kids before she had her own. Sure she had babysat Dahyun and Chaeyoung’s sons a few times but she hadn’t spent a lot of time babysitting. So most of her child rearing knowledge were just guesses. When she felt overwhelmed she turned to parenting books, she wasn’t a natural like Sana and Mina so she needed the advice of others sometimes. And if she really didn’t know what to do she just thought about how she would treat her dogs in Taiwan. It wasn’t a great comparison but at the same time it had worked so far. Particularly with Saya. 

“Story time!” Saya giggled. 

“Yes Saya. Story time.” Tzuyu always thought it was funny how Saya looked a lot like Mina but acted nothing like her. Saya was energetic and loud and Mina was the exact opposite. It was funny how the two worked. “This is a story my mom told me when I was your age. It all starts with…” 

Saya was half asleep at the end of the story. During the story Saya had moved onto her chest, and so Tzuyu let her heartbeat do the rest of the work getting Saya to sleep. It seemed to work, and after a bit Saya was dead asleep. Unlike Sae, Saya was a very heavy sleeper. Tzuyu was still careful moving her but she also knew there was a low chance of Saya waking up.

Tzuyu turned off Saya’s lamp before making sure everything was okay. Saya’s humidifier was on and working, and her nightlight was set to her favorite color. Saya had inherited her mom’s pollen allergies, so they had bought her a humidifier for her bedroom to keep her from being too congested at night. It seemed to help, so they were happy they had bought it. They wanted to help her out in anyway they could, she was always pouty when she was congested. 

Saya may be a handful, but she really was a sweet girl at the end of the day. 

xx

“Saya asleep?” Mina asked as Tzuyu entered their bedroom. Saya always took the longest to get to bed, so it was no surprise it was Tzuyu who was done last. Mina and Sana had already begun nightly cuddles. Sana was laying on Mina’s chest while Mina read a book. 

“Dead asleep.” Tzuyu nodded. “Any problems with Saki or Sae?”

“Sae thinks there’s a monster under her bed.” Mina sighed. “And she said Saya is the one who told her it was there.”

“Huh. We should talk to Saya about this in the morning.” Tzuyu sighed, going to join the cuddle pile by putting her head on Mina’s shoulder. 

“We should. She knows how scared Sae can get.” Mina put her book to the side and sunk into the warmth of her two wives. 

“Saki was perfect.” Sana looked up from Mina’s chest. “Like she always is.”

“Sae may be the good one but Saki is defiantly the most consistent.” Tzuyu commented.

“That’s a good way of putting it.” Mina agreed. “Anyway I’m exhausted and tomorrow I’m working a double shift.” Mina yawned. 

“Okay. Good night darling, love you.” Sana moved to get off Mina and gave her a short kiss on the lips before laying down. 

“Yeah good night Mina, I love you as well.” Tzuyu pecked Mina’s forehead before reaching over to turn the lamp off. Tzuyu had long since dropped Unnie from Sana and Mina’s names. After a while they had all just decided it was okay for Tzuyu to not use unnie in their names. Mina didn’t use it with Sana and none of them were Korean anyway. Dropping it made things feel more comfortable and natural between them. 

“Good night Satang, Tzuyu-ya. I love you two too.” 

xx

“M-Mommy.” Sana was awoken by the sound of someone sniffling. Usually she was the last of wake up when one of the girls tried to wake them up, but oddly enough Mina and Tzuyu were still dead asleep besides her.

“What’s wrong?” Sana opened her eyes a bit and reached for her glasses to make out the crying child. “Sae?”

“T-There’s a monster under my bed!” Sae sniffled.

“No there’s not honey.”

“Yes there is!” Sae insisted.

“Hey sorry, it’s okay.” Sana reached down to pick Sae up and put her in bed with her. “Why don’t you sleep with mommies? I know we don’t have a monster under our bed.”

“How?”

“Cause we’ve been here for years and there’s beed no monster. The only monster is the one in bed with you.” Sana giggled. 

“Who?”

“Me, I’m the kisses monster.” Sana started peppering Sae’s little face in kisses and Sae giggled, letting go of her puppy and baby blanket. Once Sae was covered in kisses Sana put her down on the bed. “Come on, let’s go to bed. In the morning mommy will make you whatever you want.” Sana smiled. 

“Chocolate waffles?” Sae asked with wide eyes. 

“Sure. Chocolate waffles it is. But you need to go to bed first.” Sana smiled at her daughter and tucked her in between her and Mina. Sae instantly clung to Sana and Sana rubbed circles on her back, occasionally kissing her face until Sae was asleep. Sana sighed once Sae was asleep, laying back down. Sleep came very easy for her. 

xx

“Mommy.” Sana was woken this time by someone repeatedly poking her. Sana glanced over to see Mina, Tzuyu, and Sae were all fast asleep still. She also saw that it was two am. Sana grabbed her glasses and made out that it was Saki poking her. 

“What is it Saki?” Sana asked. 

“i can’t sleep.” Saki pouted.

“You were fast asleep earlier.” Sana pointed out. 

“That was a nap.” Saki pouted further. “i want to sleep with mommies.” Saki insisted. 

“Alright princess.” Sana sighed, picking up Saki and putting her in her lap. She moved Saki so she could be between Mina and Tzuyu, as Sae had already occupied the spot between her and Mina. Saki instantly got comfortable, clinging to her mama as she fell asleep. Sana yawned and took her glasses off before going to sleep herself. 

xx

“Mommy!” Sana awoke with a start when she heard Saya’s voice in her ear.

“Oh gosh Saya-chan you scared me.” Sana made sure Sae was still asleep before turning to Saya. And the alarm clock. It was now three am. She had gotten about an hour of sleep since she had put Saki in their bed. “What is it baby?”

“I want to sleep with mommies.” Saya insisted. Sana didn’t have the energy to fight it anymore so she just picked Saya up and put her between Sae and herself, moving herself so she was closer to the edge of the bed than usual. Sana made sure Saya was asleep before letting herself drift off. All three of her four year olds had woken her up that night. That had to be some kind of record. Sana didn’t mind it though. Even if she was exhausted and just wanted to go an hour without someone waking her up, she wasn’t too bothered. She would always do things like this for her daughters. 

It’s like they say, a mother’s work is never done. 

xx

Sana quite enjoyed being a stay at home mom. She still had shoots every once in a while, but she had definitely slowed down a lot after her daughters were born. She loved the opportunities she got staying home alone with her three daughters and spending the whole day playing with them. She got to have fun experiences with them like tea parties with Sae and sword fights with Saya and get to do experiments with Saki. But even Sana needed a break from her children sometimes. She needed to take a day off for herself where she got to go to the mall and not have to be pulled in twenty different directions by her four year olds and see a movie that wasn’t a kids movie. On those days she would get Mina and Tzuyu to take a day off so she could have an adult day. 

The thing is Mina and Tzuyu weren’t experienced with taking care of the triplets by themselves for a long time. Sana was almost always there with them, so they weren’t always entirely sure what to do with their children. 

“Mama!” Tzuyu was entirely sure how she ended up here. She had agreed to play sword fighting with Saya and Saki and that had somehow ended up with her tied up with a jumprope and her two children hitting her with soft toy swords. 

“Girls can you please let me free?” Tzuyu sighed. “This isn’t a fair sword fight?”

“Nu-uh Saki and Saya won so this is Mama’s punishment!” The girls both giggled. 

“Having fun?” Mina asked, coming into the living room with Sae on her hip. Sae was dressed in her favorite princess dress with her hair curled and a tiara. 

“Please save me.” Tzuyu sighed. It was all fun and games at first and it’s not like it hurt, but it was so annoying to be tied up with the constant barrage of hits.

“Saya, Saki, can you please stop hitting your Mama?”

“But we won!” Saya whined. 

“Yeah when we win we get to do this.” Saki added.

“Really? So your mommy lets you do this?” Mina narrowed her eyes at the children. 

“Well…” Saki trailed off. 

“Untie her now.” Both of them sighed and untied their mama. 

“Where did you two even learn knots like that?” Tzuyu groaned. “This is coming from two children who can’t tie their own shoes.” 

“Mommy!” Saki answered.

“Why?” Tzuyu asked, moving her arms now that they were free. Saki and Saya both shrugged before starting a sword fight between the two of them. 

“Mama tea party?” Sae asked. 

“Someone needs to watch your sisters, but I would if I could my dear good child.” Tzuyu tapped Sae’s nose. 

“Mama!” Saya and Saki both attacked her from behind and hit her with their toy swords.

“I’ll leave you too it.” Mina smiled and carried Sae to the kitchen to get some tea and snacks. Once there Mina put Sae down.

“Ka-san am I pretty?” Sae hugged Mina’s leg and looked into her eyes. 

“Sae-chan is super pretty.” Mina smiled and brushed her hand through her daughter’s hair. 

“Really?”

“Yup. Super super pretty.” Mina loved the huge smile on Sae’s face. Sae and Saya both looked like her, where as Saki looked like her Mama. Sana always pouted that the girls look less like her, but she always acknowledged how cute and beautiful their daughters were. 

After preparing some tea and snack they had a tea party with Saya, Saki and Tzuyu. Tzuyu had convinced them with the prospect of snacks. After snacks the girls all wanted to play outside. 

“Saya!” Saki giggled when her sister pushed her down the baby slide. They had recently bought the girls a toddler playscape for the backyard. The kids were getting a lot of use out of it and they really liked it. 

“I’m coming!” Saya slid down the slide after Saya. Sae stood at the top, she was always slightly timid towards the slide. “Sae-chan come on!” Sae looked down the slide and then at her two sisters, both of which were standing at the bottom with bright smiles. Sae looked down again and gulped, tears filling her eyes. She was scared, but she felt like Saya and Saki were pressuring her. 

“Ka-san!” Sae yelled as she started crying. Mina immediately jumped into action from where her and Tzuyu were sitting. 

“Sae? What’s wrong?” Mina asked her daughter when she noticed Sae was crying.

“Scary…” Sae trailed off. She was still in her princess dress, and Mina had been a bit worried her baby would get it dirty but it was Sae, she didn’t like playing in the dirt as much as her sisters. 

“Oh it’s okay.” Mina was a bit shorter than Sae standing on the platform, but they were close. “How about you come down?” 

“Scary.” Sae nodded. 

“Oh uh okay.” Mina sighed. “How about Ka-san comes up there with you and she can come down the slide with you?” Sae sniffled and nodded. Mina got up the staircase, ducking her head not to hit it on the roof. She sat down at the top of the slide and put Sae in her lap. “Hey Sae it’s okay.” Mina whispered to try and calm Sae down. 

“You promise?” Sae asked. 

“I swear.” Mina smiled. “Now let’s go okay?” 

“Okay.” Mina pushed the two of the down the slide. At the bottom Saya and Saki hugged their sister and Mina went to Tzuyu with a sigh. 

“You know now that I remember it, I think Sana mentioned not letting Sae climb to the top of the playground.” Tzuyu commented. 

“You tell me this now?” Mina sighed, looking at the girls. They had started a game of tag, and they were all running in different directions. 

“Oops.” Tzuyuy giggled. “Now I get why Sana is always super tired when we get home.”

“Her job is pretty difficult.” Mina nodded. 

“Mama! Ka-san! Come play!” Tzuyu and Mina both shared a look before pushing themself up and going to play with the two of them. 

When Sana got home she found Mina and Tzuyu passed out on the couch. Saya was sprawled out on the floor with her balnkee, Sae had her head in Tzuyu’s lap, and Saki was sprawled out in Mina’s lap. Sana couldn’t help but smile and take a picture before leaving to prepare dinner. 

Their little family was so cute. 


End file.
